Mercy Be Revealed
by SilverFalling
Summary: A hand clamped roughly over Mercy's mouth and her eyes nearly popped out of her head in her quickness to open them. She would have jumped out of her skin if another arm hadn't been holding her back by the shoulders. She tried to take in her surroundings but all she could see was a masked face so close to hers that she could feel the breath on her cheeks.
1. Here She Comes

This story used to be on my old account under the pen name Surih, but I've decided to switch it over to a new one and start fresh. I thought I'd let everyone in case they wandered in here and was like "Hey, I've seen this story before! This headcase stole it!" . I assure you the story is all mine. I mean, who else would come up with a ridiculous plot line that even confuses themselves as they write it? Oh, and before I forget:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or have anything to do with the WWE. Please don't sue me Mr. McMahon, I'm poor. T-T Mercy,her mother and father are mine, as are some of the poems.

**Character Profile:**

**Part I: Personal Information**

**Name: **Mercy

**Age:** 28

**Birthday: **October 19

**Birthplace: **Unknown

**Eye Color: **Hazel(Olive green, brown, and yellow mix.) Wears glasses when she is not in the ring.

**Hair Color/Style: **Medium brown, shoulder blade length, straight with a bit of a wave at the bottom.

**Height: **5 feet 3 inches

**Build/Weight: **115 pounds, thin but very well toned.

**Family: **Mercy's parents were murdered in front of her when she was just two years old. Unfortunately she couldn't remember what the killer looked like. She only remembers the way he laughed and the clink of the buckles on his boots as he walked away from their bodies. She had been hiding in the closet in her parent's bedroom when he broke in and did the deed. She was an only child and as far she knows has no other family.

**Friends:** Mercy has always kept to herself and is very reserved. She isn't shy, it is just hard for her to trust people. She doesn't have any friends until she is thrown in with the brothers of destruction. But then, they can't really be called friends...can they? Her true self usually comes out when she is with them, and that surprises even herself. But things aren't always what they seem in this story, are they?

**Part II: In-Ring Performance**:

**Name: **Mercy

**Submission:** Halo: Once the opponent is belly first on the mat, Mercy steps on their back with her full weight, grabs one arm and one leg and pulls them up with all the force she can muster, bending their body into what looks like the shape of a halo and inflicting some serious pain.

**Finisher One: **Shiver: Once backed into a corner of the ring, Mercy will climb to the top of the turnbuckle after stunning an opponent with a punch to the temple and wrapping her arm in a sleeper hold position around their necks, pulling them to the top with her. She then flips forward off the turnbuckle, flipping them with her, resulting in them landing flat on their faces and shivering in pain on the mat. She only uses this move when she feels caged in and threatened.

**Finisher Two: **Hell's Bells: A fairly simple maneuver. When Mercy gets extremely pissed, frustrated, or just wants the damn match to end she grabs the opponent by the back of the head and slams them face first into the closest legal surface at the moment as hard she possibly can. Usually results in a KO, always results in bloodshed. The opponent has definitely gotten their bell rung! It is also pretty funny to hear Jim Ross shouting Hell's Bells like a mad man from the commentators desk. This move proves to be especially lethal in no DQ matches and basically any match with rules along those lines. If it is a regular one on one match, she usually just bangs their heads off the turnbuckle and follows up with the Shiver. Jim Ross shouting both over and over adds to the humor. :D

**Overall Wrestling Style:** Aside from the Shiver, Mercy usually stays to the mat and counts on her quickness and strength. For such a little woman, she carries a lot of power. A lot of people find her strength to be unnatural. She competes against the men as opposed to the Divas and though some still underestimate and laugh at her, others show her a lot of respect.

**Attire:** I didn't include this in the personal information because her in ring attire is the same style as her every day attire, she just doesn't wear the logo shirts outside of wrestling. Mercy is a jeans and tank top girl. Blue or black jeans, and usually a solid colored tank top unless it's a Dead man inc., B.O.D., or her own top. Her own top is a faded black tank with a single white feather down at the bottom right of the front that looks like it's just about to land after floating from the top of it, and the back says Mercy be revealed in faded smokey letters. She usually wears flat black biker boots with handcuffs instead of buckles, and a black denim jacket with snaps that fits pretty snug and cinches at the waist.

"It's me..."

A whisper traveled through the otherwise silent air and Mercy's whole body shivered, right down to the bone. It was dark, and she felt caged in, unable to move because of the invisible straps that held her down. The cold metal beneath her back was heavy contrast to the thick and sticky air that was closed in around her, and she thought that she must be in Hell. But she couldn't be dead because she could feel her heart beating wildly within her chest, hear her own strangled breaths as she gasped for air.

"Hahahahahaha..."

No, it couldn't be! That laugh, she knew that laugh! Mercy's whole body was suddenly wracked with spasms and the side of her head collided with the unforgiving steel that trapped her. The laugh faded into the distance and her mind went from hazy to completely blank within a matter of seconds. Her body stilled, and she was blinded by the whitest of lights before she finally dropped into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.

…...

"Mercy?" Vince McMahon sat in an overly large black office chair, behind a matching black granite desk trying to get his newest employee's attention. Linda was standing to the right of him, hands folded in front of her in a business-like manner. "...Mercy?" He tried again, this time snapping his fingers in front of her face for emphasis. He eyed his wife skeptically before leaning forward and shouting in Mercy's face. "MERCY!"

"What! Oh...huh?" Mercy's brain slowly floated back into the present , eyes focusing in on the man and woman before her. A moment of panic overtook her as she realized that she didn't know where she was, or who these people were. She gripped the arms of her chair so tight that the whites of her knuckles were showing and began to steady her breathing for fear of a panic attack.

"I was just telling you about some of the other superstars and how their story lines are based on actual truths. Since you will be working with Kane and the Undertaker I wanted to make sure you were OK with that." Vince sat back and leaned his head on his hand in exasperation.

"Undertaker..." Mercy stopped the crazy flow of thoughts running through her head and slowly went over the two names Vince had threw at her. "Kane!" Her eyes instantly lit up in recognition of the first of them. She remembered that name, where did she remember it from? The color red. She remembered he liked the color red. Then her memories came flooding back to her and she gave a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry Mr. McMahon, I guess I spaced out." Mercy's face flushed in embarrassment of her faux pas. Luckily Linda was kind enough to overlook her odd actions and only smiled kindly back at her.

"It's alright. I know how nerve racking interviews can be, but as Vince said if you think you can handle yourself around the two brothers, we will gladly write you in with them." Linda walked to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Mercy who accepted it gratefully.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Mercy smiled big and stood from her chair with her hand outstretched to Vince. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I can't wait to get down to the arena and get to work."

"You had better get a move on then, the brothers of destruction are eagerly awaiting your arrival!" Vince smirked and shook his newest superstar's hand as he and his wife began to gather their papers and other effects they would need for the show that night. It just so happened that the WWE was in Hartford, home of WWE headquarters. That was probably the only lucky thing that would befall Mercy for quite some time.

"Goodbye Vince, Linda. See you later tonight, and Thank You again!" Mercy hurried out the door and to the elevator, the excitement getting the better of her. In a few minutes she would be meeting Kane and the Undertaker. Who knew their story line was based on truths? The elevator doors opened on the lobby level and Mercy just about power walked past the receptionist and through the revolving doors. She hailed a cab and asked him to head to the arena as she hurriedly climbed into the backseat.

…...

"Its me."

"What!"

A hand clamped roughly over Mercy's mouth and her eyes nearly popped out of her head in her quickness to open them. She would have jumped out of her skin if another arm hadn't been holding her back by the shoulders. She tried to take in her surroundings but all she could see was a masked face so close to hers that she could feel the breath on her cheeks.

"I'm here to save you, Shh!" The masked man brought a finger to his mouth and stepped back a few paces, pulling Mercy up as he went.

"H-Hurricane?" Mercy was baffled beyond belief. She was in a long, empty corridor, the florescent lights casting a harsh glow over the walls and floor.

"Follow me!" The caped crusader took her by the hand and began to drag her towards the end of the hall, stopping in front of one of the many closed doors. There was a picture of a stairwell painted in black on the frosted glass window, so Mercy made the assumption that they were headed towards the stairs. The Hurricane pulled a long, thin pin from a secret pouch on his hurri-belt and deftly picked the lock on the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercy whispered softly, not quite believing her own eyes as the door creaked open and Hurricane Helms pulled her to the foot of a steep set of stairs.

"I told you, I'm going to save you!" He gave her a toothy, almost sinister smirk before yanking her by the wrist and sending her tumbling down the stairs.

…...

"Hey! Hey, lady! Wake up!" The cab driver had pulled up at the back entrance of the arena and opened the back door to let his passenger out, only to find that she had fallen asleep.

"Whoa..." 'What the hell?' Mercy sat up straight and looked around. 'It was a dream, just a dream.' "Sorry mister. Here you go, and thanks for the ride." She fished through her jeans pocket and handed the miffed man a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." She exited the cab and watched him disappear around the corner before letting out a deep breath and heading towards security. 'What a crazy day, and its only four o'clock.' She approached the man seated in the security booth and pulled her all access ID from her back pocket. "Hey there."

"Hi..." He took the badge from her and looked it over, smiling as he handed it back. "Mercy. Nice name you got there. No last name though?"

"Nah. I didn't like the one I had, so I got rid of it." The security guard raised a brow at her but waved her through anyway. " You know where Taker and Kane are? I'm supposed to go and introduce myself." Mercy decided to ask before she got completely lost in the arena.

"They should be in their locker room going over tonight's match. Its nice to see those two boys finally getting along for once. Uh, room number 603 I believe."

"Hey, thanks!" This time Mercy gave him a genuine smile as she turned and headed inside.

"Mercy, don't forget to take your medicine!" The security guard called out to her before she could get too far and tossed her a prescription bottle full of little white pills.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Mercy unscrewed the top of the water bottle that Linda had given her and all too happily swallowed two of the pills before she disappeared inside.


	2. Through The Fog

**Note: **Welcome to chapter 1! Please keep your arms and legs within the margins at all times, and don't forget to ask permission before using any prose held within. ^.^ If you are sensitive to foul language, well...too damned bad! You have been warned, continue at your own risk.

**Fill My Cup With You**

_Sometimes I pull myself into a world of imagination_

_Unable to put the pieces back together again._

_Push me,pull me, down, down into the nothingness that is me._

_Love the rose petals that crush me into oblivion._

_Guess again, I suppose I'm waning, so weak when you touch._

_Oh, right there...where my heart beats for you, through you, eternity._

_In your arms I am your warrior, confined inside your paper bag fantasy._

_Live up to expectations of crazy, lunatic..._

_Foresight tells me to push it aside, because I love you...I think-maybe._

_Who are you, I don't know who you are. Explain why I could be so confused._

_By the moonlight in your eyes, so captivating._

_I'm crazy, I know these things. Remind me again...I don't know._

_Alone, I am alone. Your smile does you no justice._

_I sit here stuck within your brain waves,uncompleted thoughts of sorrow._

_Tomorrow...yes, so very tomorrow._

_What am I if you are not here, but I am still alive?_

_Just for your eyes only, imaginary imagination._

_Drowning in dual pools of green-eyed fighting,_

_Always at war...you lose when you win, but you can't tell the difference._

_No._

_I ride the wind between your ears,_

_A subtle persuasion throughout the years._

_But rhyming is damned ridiculous,_

_your emptiness is overwhelming...to...me..._

_Oh shit, just forget about it,_

_We don't know each other yet._

_But we are crazy...aren't we?_

_Yes...we look dapper in our white jackets..._

The backstage area was bustling with activity and Mercy had to flatten herself against the wall almost immediately after she entered the building. A rather peeved looking Earl Hebner had stormed past her, waving a black and white striped official's shirt above his head in annoyance. Lillian Garcia and Lita were at the end of the hall just greeting each other and many of the superstars were bustling between hair and make-up and costume design to get ready before Raw started. It was the end of April so many of the guys were with the on hand doctors taping up various injuries they still had from Wrestlemania.

Mercy was in a dream, in fact she was beginning to feel really light-headed. She shook her head and looked around in awe. What the hell was she doing here? She had a feeling she'd be asking herself that many times to come. If she wasn't so nervous, Mercy would have done a little dance right then and there. Instead, she tried to muster up the courage to ask someone where the brothers were located. She was about to walk up to Chris Jericho and tap him on the shoulder when her own shoulder was firmly latched onto from behind.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mercy turned around and looked up at Steven Richards as a group of white shirts surrounded her. "Let the Right to Censor to be the first to welcome you and make you feel like part of the family...?"

"Mercy. Its nice to meet you Steven." Of course she knew who Steven and the rest of his group were from watching them on television, but she hadn't realized that they were really thinking of themselves as the RTC. Vince had told her that some of the story lines were based on truths, and it seemed like the RTC felt strongly about their beliefs. Mercy believed in being polite to people until they gave her a reason not to be, no matter how annoying she knew they were, not to mention first impressions are most important, so she smiled and shook each members' hand respectively.

"Well, isn't this a nice change from the ignorance normally displayed all around us?" Val Venis gave her a toothy smile and Ivory put Mercy's hand in both of hers.

"We hope that you consider joining the right to censor, it isn't every day that we come across such upstanding young women." She squeezed Mercy's hand so tight that her knuckles cracked, and The Good Father clapped her on the shoulder and shook his head in agreement.

"Uh...I'll think about it." Mercy forced a smile, yanked her hand out of Ivory's and shook it to try to get the blood flowing again. "Have you seen the Undertaker or Kane anywhere? Vince says I should introduce myself to them."

"I can guide you to their locker room, but why would Vince want you to meet those two filthy beasts?" Steven nodded to his circle of friends and they spread out, letting him take Mercy by the shoulder once more and begin to guide her down the hall. They took a left onto a much emptier and darker corridor.

"Filthy beasts?" It was a rhetorical question and Steven must of understood that because he simply frowned down at her and picked up the pace. "I should have known to look down the corridor with no lights. Damn, its like a fun house down here." The dizziness that she first thought was from being over excited and nervous suddenly hit her with brute force and she involuntarily swayed closer to Steven and grabbed onto his side to stay upright.

"Did you remember to take your pills? Two every eight hours, right?" His smile was a little more nervous this time. It was as if he knew something that she didn't and there was something strangely familiar about the way he was looking down at her. He set her straight, finally stopping in front of room 603.

"Yeah, I took them right before I came inside. The security guard gave them to me." Mercy nodded and dug the prescription bottle out of her jeans pocket and held it up. "Uh, thanks for bringing me down here."

"No problem." Steven fidgeted for a minute, shuffling his feet before roughly knocking on the door and hurrying away. "Good luck." He looked over his shoulder one last time before disappearing back the way they had come.

"Come in!"

Now Mercy had huge butterflies in her stomach. Taker's voice traveled through the cold steel and reverberated in her ears. She knew that southern twang anywhere, and he didn't sound happy. She began to wonder if they knew she was coming today. Vince had obviously been very busy and preoccupied during the interview and she wouldn't be surprised if he never put the call in to let the brothers know. Mercy steeled herself, pushed the door open and prayed that her knees wouldn't give out on her as she entered the locker room.

…...

If it was so damn cold, then why was she sweating so much? Her hair was matted to her face and she desperately rubbed her forehead against the padded wall trying to straighten it out. It only resulted in a nasty burn across it, the skin nearly being rubbed off. But she loved the sting of pain, it let her know that she could still feel. She tried to look around but couldn't see, the absence of her glasses causing her to squint. The headaches that not being able to see gave her were excruciating. Every direction her head turned, the pain followed in a slow, steady thrum throughout her skull. It let her know that she was still alive. But where the hell was she, and why couldn't she use her arms? She was buckled in, and not at all in the room she was used to being in. What happened? Mercy violently whipped her body into the wall and bounced off of it landing on her back on the ground. She tilted her head back and noticed a deep red blur plastered into the corner farthest from her.

"How come your room is bigger than mine?" She questioned the blob, assuming it was another person. It stayed quiet, but she noticed a slight movement. " How did I get in here?" Mercy tried a different question and managed to turn herself onto her stomach and propel herself to her knees with the use of her face. The blur still said nothing and she shuffled closer to it. "Where are we?" She was close enough to the red now to make out a rather large form. He was sitting with his back in the corner and his feet on the ground with his knees bent and spread, his arms secured in a jacket similar to hers. Even with him sitting and her up on her knees he was a full two heads taller than her. He still stayed quiet. "How come you get a red jacket and I gotta have a white one? These buckles are stupid. Do you know where my glasses are?" Mercy's new goal was to get this giant to speak. She decided she liked him and he was her new best friend. She had to get closer to really make him out, so she shuffled right up between his legs and stood up so she was face to face with him, their noses almost touching. " Your real tall, that's a cool mask. Why do you wear it?" He tilted his head to the side and Mercy noticed he had two different color eyes. "You have pretty eyes. Whats your name? Mine's Mercy."

The masked man proceeded to headbutt her and she crumpled to the ground between his legs and blacked out.

…...

Mercy stumbled through the doorway and proceeded to live out her worst nightmare as she fell flat on her face in front of a real pissed off looking American bad-ass. She shook her head and attempted to put her brain back where it belonged. She had just started to walk through the door and plain blanked out. What kind of funny ass pills did she take? She pulled herself to her hands and knees and froze for a second more. Why the hell was she taking pills anyway? What kind of screwed up place was this? She fixed her glasses, waited for her eyeballs to stop bouncing around in their sockets and finally got back on her feet.

"Who in the hell are you, and why did you find it necessary to become closely acquainted with the carpet?" Taker folded his arms across his chest and was staring ice cold daggers at her down the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I accomplished making a fool out of myself pretty well," Mercy rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. "And I guess Mr. McMahon never told you anything about this. I'm sorry, he told me to come and introduce myself to you and Kane. I'm Mercy, and I'm supposed to be working with you two from here on out. I didn't mean to upset you." 'Hello, my name is Mercy and I really need a drink.' She could feel her cheeks burning under his intense stare and mentally cursed herself for her bad start.

"Vince sent you, huh?" Taker rubbed his goatee thoughtfully with his thumb and forefinger, surprising Mercy with his sudden laid-back attitude. "I remember him talking my ear off about something like this last week." He finally let his arms fall down to his sides but she could tell he was still on guard, even though his tone said otherwise. "Alright, have a seat. I'll be right back."

"OK." Mercy walked over to the black leather sofa and did as she was told, watching as Taker exited the locker room and left her alone. She took a deep breath and steadied her racing heart.

Time seemed to go by painfully slow, the only company being the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. After a few minutes Mercy lifted her head and looked around. Something in the air had changed. It was like a five hundred pound weight settled down on her shoulders and a sense of unease came over her. It felt like something was smothering her, and she suddenly felt she had to pace the room or she would die. She wiped her now clammy palms on her jeans and paced between the coffee table and the open door to the small adjoining bathroom. Five minutes later, which seemed to be five hours to Mercy, the door opened again and Taker returned, this time joined by Kane. Mercy froze in her tracks, looking quite like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know that she would feel like this when she finally met him. It was all so overwhelming, her insides were going absolutely bonkers. For a split second she had a weird sense of de'ja vu.

"You look like you've seen a ghost darlin'." Taker walked over to where his things were hanging up and pulled out his package of chew. "Figured Kane should meet you if you're working for Deadman Inc. now." He slapped his brother in the chest and chomped down on a big gob of tobacco. Kane said nothing and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"Hi." 'Hi? Oh man, come on Mercy. You could do better than that! Hi. Damn.' Mercy mentally slapped herself as she continued to stare stupidly at Kane.

"Whats the matter with her?" Kane questioned his brother, his own gravelly southern twang sending a jolt of electricity up Mercy's spine.

"Dunno." Taker leaned against the wall and spit into a plastic cup. The action seemed to shake Mercy from her stupor.

"Gross. That is a nasty habit man." She made a face at Taker and visibly shuddered for emphasis. Taker snorted and chose to ignore her comment.

" Did Vince happen to tell you anything about where he wanted this thing to go?" The big man waved his hand at the little group.

"No he didn't, so I figured he talked it over with you guys." Mercy had finally got her wits back about her and didn't notice how easily she had fallen into conversation with the two of them.

"Guess that gives us free reign. Any ideas?" Kane stretched his leg out in front of him and watched as Mercy sat down beside him and got comfortable. He tilted his head to the side and draped his arm over the arm of the sofa as he examined her. There was something familiar about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"How's your arm?" Mercy turned towards Kane and pointed at his heavily bandaged left arm.

"I'll live. I have that handicap match against Austin and Triple H later though." Kane stretched his arm out at the thought of his match. "I'll have to add some extra time to my warm up routine."

"Handicap match? That gives me an idea." Taker and Kane turned their full attention to Mercy. "You know those two are probably planning on injuring your arm more than it already is. That _is_ why they made the match. I could always interfere and help you kick their asses."

"Well, that is one way to get yourself noticed." Taker was a little taken aback by Mercy's bold words. "But you don't want to get yourself hurt on your first night."

"Get myself hurt? Pffft." She rolled her eyes. "Vince did at least tell you I would be competing with the men...right?" This time both Undertaker and Kane did a double take, their heads nearly swiveling off of their shoulders as they went from looking at each other to looking at her once more. Mercy inwardly cringed at the looks they were giving her, instantly chiding herself for coming off so full of herself.

"No offense, but your a little on the small side. You sure you want to get in the ring with the guys?" Kane was more than a little skeptical. Who wouldn't be?

"I understand. You guys will just have to see me in action to believe it. I know its a little early to ask you to trust me, but please give me the chance to show you that I can do this." Mercy gave them a pleading look. "I'd like to earn your respect."

"Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you." Taker gave her an intense look that clearly said be careful, and don't screw up.

"Well, you'll definitely have the element of surprise." Kane shook his head, his curls falling in his face as he did so. "Its seven, I'm gonna go warm up before the show starts."

"See you later." Mercy and Taker said their goodbyes and Kane made his exit leaving the two of them alone. "You know, I really thought it would be harder to talk to you guys, but you seem more laid back than I originally thought." Taker looked at her oddly for a moment before pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on and following his brother out the door without replying. Mercy leaned back and began to count the tiles in the ceiling. What a long damn day.


	3. A Ghost Is Born

In this chapter a little more information is revealed. But just a little more. :) The plot thickens, but we still don't know what the hell is going on, do we? The below song by Infected Mushroom is also Mercy's entrance music. watch?v=eNVoBmJonYM Just tag a youtube in front of that because the site won't let me post a whole link. Its an awesome song and the lyrics fit in perfectly with the story. :D

**Disclaimer:** Once again I ask that the WWE please do not sue me. All rights to superstars go to them. Mercy is my character. The song Becoming Insane belongs to Infected Mushroom of whom I please ask not to sue me either. I've only got a hundred bucks to my name so you won't get much. . All credit goes where it belongs!

**Becoming Insane~**

_**Lyrics by Infected Mushroom**_

_No me acuerdo lo que paso  
Ni me di cuenta ni que me pico  
Todo da vueltas como un carrusel  
Locura recurre todita mi piel_

Wake me up before I change again  
Remind me the story that I won´t get insane  
Tell me why it´s always the same  
Explain me the reason why I´m so much in pain

Before I change again...  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane  
Before I change again...  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane

Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane,Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!

"Ants can fly because the clouds are made of jello."

Mercy jumped out of her seat so fast that she tripped over the one beside her, the resulting crash making many of the room's occupants cringe and some to even huddle into corners and cover their heads. She herself had been scared out of her wits and was now hiding beneath a large, round wooden table that had been set up in the center of the room. "PERRY, YOU WOKE ME UP!" Perry Saturn crouched down and once again stuck his face directly into hers, a goofy smile on his already moronic looking face.

"Your welcome." He waved a mop with a plastic face attached to it at her before straightening himself up and going to bother someone else.

After a few minutes Mercy peeked through the cracks in her fingers to make sure she was alone before tentatively climbing out from underneath the table. She sat up on her knees and peered over the edge of the table at the doctors trying to calm down the patients the loud noise had disturbed. Her eyes lit up like a couple of thousand watt bulbs as she realized that she had gotten her glasses back, and was eager to share the news with whomever would listen.

"I thought you could fly, whats up with that!" A whoosh of green interrupted her vision as Hurricane Helms jumped in front of her, hands on his hips.

"You threw me down the stairs!" Mercy pointed an accusing finger at him and instinctively rubbed the back of her head. "I thought you were my friend, whats up with that!" She mocked the superhero and watched as his face fell.

"I was trying to save you. If you haven't noticed, this place is full of crazy people! It is no place for a fair maiden such as yourself." Hurricane held her hand in his and fell down to one knee. "Please forgive me, I see now that you do not share the same super abilities as me. I did not mean to cause you any harm."

"OK. I forgive you." Mercy grinned from ear to ear and pulled her green friend up by his cape. "I found my glasses!" She pointed at them and spun around in a tiny circle. "When I was in the blurry red guy's room I couldn't see."

"Alright Mercy, jacket back on. Come on, arms out like a scarecrow." One of the doctors approached the odd couple and showed the brunette her jacket, the buckles clinking together as he held it up. She obediently stretched out her arms and tried to stay as still as a scarecrow would while Hurricane made funny faces at her and tried to get her to move.

"How come I gotta have a white jacket Stevie?" She questioned her doctor and turned her back to him so he could fasten the straps on the back.

"Because everyone has a white one, its the rules. Besides, white looks lovely on you." Dr. Stevie pulled the last strap taught and turned Mercy to face him. "There, all done. Your turn Mr. Helms."

"But the blurry guy gets to wear a red one! I saw him!" Mercy pouted as she watched her friend get the same treatment as she did.

"And just who is this blurry guy, and where did you see him? I'd like to know how he acquired a red jacket as well." Dr. Richards, which was his formal name, finished with Hurricane and began to guide the odd couple out of the room. He smiled to himself as he listened to Mercy rant on about a 'big red blurry dude'. It was common for her to see people or things that weren't there and it seemed as if she let her imagination run wild with her story this time.

"I don't know where he got it, but it was red. I was in his room after I fell down and hit my head." The doors to the common room closed behind the three and the two men stopped and watched as Mercy began to bounce up and down excitedly. "There he is! Whose that with him?" She wanted to run towards the two men that seemed to be talking idly at the end of the hall, but Dr. Richards held her back.

"I don't see anybody with a red jacket on down there Mercy, and that man is dangerous. It would best if you left him alone." Dr. Richards was turning his patients in the opposite direction when the man at the end of the corridor abruptly looked up and directly at Mercy.

"Hello!" She yelled a greeting down to him and marveled at the shocking green of his eyes. He was so far away, yet the shade was so bright his eyes flashed like twin bolts of lightning. His hair was a dark shade of red and was covered by a deep green bandana. He was just as tall as the big red guy standing next to him, of whom she noticed was also staring intently at her, and his arms were covered in tattoos. She wished she could take a closer look at them, but Stevie was now forcefully pulling her around the bend. "You have pretty eyes too!" She yelled down to him once more before she was finally pulled out of eye sight. "Stevie, that hurts!"

" You shouldn't talk to that man Mercy, it isn't safe. As for you waking up in a room that wasn't your own, I'll have to talk to security about that." While Dr. Richards spoke to her, Hurricane, who had been awfully quiet the whole time, stood behind him and smiled wide at Mercy showing her a piece of folded up paper under his tongue. Once they arrived at her room and the door was opened he secretly tossed it into the corner of the room with his teeth and made sure he made eye contact with her before Dr. Richards escorted him to his own room next door.

"See you tomorrow Hurricane!" Mercy gave him a merry good bye and watched as Stevie closed the door to her room. She instantly scurried over to the paper on the floor and sat down in front of it, kicking off her slippers and trying to unfold the slip of paper with her toes. It took a while but she finally succeeded.

_I thought I told you not to take your medicine anymore. I guess you forgot. Please keep this note to remind you not to. You need to remember Mercy, and I will save you._

_~Your Hero,_

_Hurricane Helms_

Mercy read the note a few more times before crumpling it back up with her feet and picking it up in her mouth. She transferred it to her bed and hid it in her pillow case. Turning towards the nightstand beside her, she eyed the tiny blue cup of water and the pills laid out beside it. When the nurse came in to help her take them she hid them under her tongue and swallowed down the water in one big gulp. Mercy spit the pills onto the floor and ground them into dust with her foot after the nurse left, spreading the powder around the room so no one would notice it. She laid down on her bed just as lights out was called and her room was thrown into a pitch black.

…...

"Hey, we're up in twenty minutes. Lets go." Kane walked into the locker room and called for Mercy to follow him, watching as she jumped a little. She shook her head and rose from her seat, stretching her arms above her head as she did.

"216." Mercy pointed at the ceiling when Kane gave her a puzzled tilt of the head. "There are 216 tiles up there. What? I was bored."

"You could have come down to the arena's gym and warmed up a bit." The big man shrugged and held the door open with one arm to let Mercy pass through before following behind her. "You know where your going?"

"No, but we'll get there eventually." Mercy turned her head and smiled back at him.

"Why don't I take the lead?" It was a statement more than a question and in two huge strides Kane was now in front. "This way." He took a left down a corridor that actually had all of its florescent bulbs on as opposed to the dark corridor the brothers' room was down. As they walked, the area became gradually more populated and a few of the people roaming around even stopped to say hello to the newcomer. Most of them were nervous in their greetings, however, because she was walking with Kane.

"Is everyone really that afraid of you?" She stepped up to his side so she could walk even with him, her legs going as fast as they could just to be able to keep up.

"You've been watching the show, haven't you?" If he wasn't wearing a mask, Mercy could have sworn he'd be raising a brow at her or rolling his eyes.

"I guess you have a point." They fell silent for a while and didn't speak again until they reached the curtain that led to the ramp. Taker was there waiting for them, and so were Hunter, Austin, and Stephanie.

"Its me."

"What?" Mercy turned around and looked behind her, thinking someone was standing there. "Did somebody say something?" There was nobody there and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hearing voices Mercy? Wow you'll fit right in with these two." Stephanie leered and Hunter and Steve chuckled.

'Ugh.' That about summed up what Mercy was thinking at the moment. 'How many people around here are just like their television persona? Jeesh. Vince should have made her a list.' "Hello Stephanie. Its a pleasure to meet you." Instead of voicing her none to pleasant thoughts about the woman across from her, Mercy opted to smile sweetly and give the most over the top kiss ass performance she could. Kill them with kindness, right? There was no need for her to get mad because by the look on the Undertaker's face he was pissed enough for all three of them.

"Hunter I suggest you keep your bitch on a leash." Taker ground his teeth together and all but growled in HHH's face. Not one to back down, Hunter got right in his face, and they were now nose to nose..

"Better watch your mouth _Dead man_. That's my wife your talking about." His tone was full of venom and he all but spit in Taker's face. They probably would have gone at it if Hunter and Austin's music hadn't started up.

"Come on, quit wastin' time HHH." Austin was already halfway through the curtain, the audience's boos reverberating off the walls. "Let him watch while we whip Kane's ass."

"Hn." Triple H smirked and poked Kane in the chest on his way onto the ramp, provoking him. "See you out there, loser." He wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist and disappeared through the curtain.

"What a jackass." Mercy flipped Hunter the bird but his back was to her so he didn't see it. "He'll get his."

"I'll be watching from back here. I've got yer backs if anything happens." Taker fixed his bandana as Kane's pyros went off and the big red monster made his entrance. Once again Mercy and Taker were left alone to watch the match progress from a TV backstage. "It won't be a long wait."

"Yeah. I know." Mercy turned her attention to Taker and looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you two being so damned easy to get along with? No disrespect or anything, but I thought you would be a couple of hard asses and refuse to work with me. I know some things just don't go for you especially."

"I'd give you a straight-forward answer, but I don't have one." Taker returned the stare with a cold intensity. They remained this way for a long time until a loud commotion was being made out in the ring and Mercy found her opportunity to intervene.

"That's my cue." The first few beats of her entrance music hit, and she heard the fans cheer on the red laser show they were getting as they waited for the new arrival. She saw Taker's eyes widen as he watched fog billow onto the ramp and she let a psychotic smile deform her features as she ran through the curtain like a bat out of hell and straight down the ramp.

Hunter looked up in time to dodge the speeding bullet coming towards him and Austin, but Steve wasn't so lucky. They had just slammed the steel steps onto a vulnerable Kane's arm and he was clutching it to his chest, writhing in pain. Of course this part was scripted, but it still hurt like hell even if he did have a high tolerance for pain. Thanks to his mask he was able to watch as Mercy barreled straight into Steve at full speed sending both of them over the steel steps and the crowd barrier right into the aisle. The audience went absolutely nuts. Kane new Vince liked to let them ad lib stuff and that was why he didn't have much input for their newest member, but he never expected that. Austin was now flat on his back with his arms in front of his face trying to block a barrage of punches coming from the woman sitting on top of him. Hunter was standing by the steps with his mouth hanging open like a fish and Kane took the opportunity collect himself and return the favor by throwing the steps into the back of his head.

" Austin, you chicken shit!" Mercy was waving her fists in the air as Steve ran through the audience and disappeared through a door at the top of a row of steps, most likely leading to the concession stands. She didn't go after him but made her way back to the barrier and stood on top of it flipping him off. She jumped down a couple of seconds later and rolled into the ring after Kane to check and see if his arm was alright. Hunter was knocked silly on the ground outside of the ring and she laughed maniacally at Stephanie as she went to her husband's aid. The crowd was still going crazy, the beginnings of a 'holy shit' chant bubbling forth. All there was left to do was lift Kane's good arm up in victory. Even if he won because of a DQ, they still kicked ass. He raised his good arm and brought it down again setting off his flames and her music and lasers started up again immediately after. As the big red machine lumbered up the ramp and eyed her suspiciously, Mercy skipped circles around him and laughed like a mad woman.

"Man, that was bad ass!" There was a large crowd of people waiting for her when she and Kane made it backstage. It seemed they had forgotten about being nervous around the B.O.D and happily patted her on the back for a job well done. It was Christian that had spoken up, maneuvering his sunglasses to the top of his head as he did so.

"Thanks." Mercy grinned up at him and pushed Edge's hands away as he reached to ruffle her hair.

"You delivered that spear almost as well as I would have short stuff! Totally awesome!" She was somehow grabbed by the back of her tank top and guided away from the group by the duo. Mercy vaguely noticed Kane and the Undertaker standing back from everyone else and staring intently at her. They really liked that whole intense stare down thing, didn't they? She sent them a grimace and quietly pointed at the backs of Edge and Christian as they continued to drag her down the hall and out of sight.

"So, where did you say you were from again?" Christian handed her a can of orange soda with a blue bendy straw lodged inside of it.

"I didn't." Mercy leaned up against a table lined with different confections and came to the conclusion that they must have lead her into catering. "I was raised in Marfa, Texas until I was two."

"Really? You don't have a southern accent." Edge slurped the last of his beverage loudly and tossed the can into a nearby trash bin.

"Yeah, I moved to the East coast after that, up north." Mercy was quickly getting uncomfortable with this situation.

"Hey, aren't the Undertaker and Kane from Marfa dude?" Christian's eyes lit up at the realization and he smacked Edge's shoulder as he asked him.

"Yeah, they are! What a kwinky-dink!" The duo was intent to continue their interrogation and they seemed to circle her like a couple of sharks in the water. Mercy thought they were nice enough, but damn were they nosy! Luckily, she was saved by Taker as he came strolling around the corner.

"Sorry boys, party is over. The big man wants to see Mercy right away." He didn't give them time to answer and turned around to go back the way he came, Mercy hot on his heels. She gave Edge and Christian an apologetic smile so as not to be rude and was again found following one of the brothers of destruction. It wasn't long before they arrived at Vince's office and the door was open so they let themselves in.

"Mercy! What you did out there tonight was excellent! It sounded like the fans loved it. I wanted to ask how you think your first night went?" Vince stood and shook her hand as Kane walked into the office and joined his brother in standing off to the side.

"It went better than I thought. I was really thinking Taker and Kane wouldn't have anything to do with me but its like we've known each other for years. Weird, huh?" Mercy cocked her head to the side and scratched the top of it.

"Well, things must be going well if the Undertaker is letting you call him Taker, and on the first day! Undertaker, what did you think of her performance throughout the day?' Mr. McMahon turned towards Taker and noticed the bemused expression on his face.

"To be honest with ya Vince, I still don't trust her." He paused and raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "But I think we can work something out." He then looked from Mercy to Vince with a face void of emotion.

"What about you Kane?" Seeing that he wouldn't get much else out of the elder brother, Vince focused his attention on the younger of the two.

"I'd like to see her in an actual wrestling match to see how she does." Kane stepped forward and adjusted the glove on his hand nervously. " Her personality fits in with us though. I agree that we can make this team work." He looked at her oddly for a moment before edging slightly towards the door.

"Wonderful! Whatever you three decide to do for the story line should be good. Just run it by me first if it happens to be too extreme." Vince turned his attention back to Mercy at this point. " I've booked hotel a room for you for tonight , and tomorrow morning we'll be packing it up and heading to Tampa Bay. I'll have room service send you your plane ticket. We'll be in Florida for the whole week so plan accordingly. I've booked rooms at a local Holiday Inn for everyone next week. Tell you what, you three look exhausted so I'll just send the itinerary with the plane tickets." With that he ushered the three of them out of his office and bid them a goodnight.

"Hey." Mercy thought of something as they headed back to the locker room to gather their things. She hadn't brought anything with her considering she was in a rush to get to the arena earlier, but she figured she'd tag along. "Is there anyway I can get a ride to the hotel with one of you?"

"What, forget to rent a car?" Kane questioned as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed into the private bathroom.

"Well no. I don't have a driver's license and I figured it'd be less painful on my wallet if I bummed a ride." She walked to the far side of the room and watched as Taker zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"You ain't got a license? Why not?" Taker looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they waited for Kane to emerge from the bathroom.

"I just never got around to getting it I guess. Could never afford a car." She shrugged at him just as Kane came back into the room, duffel bag strapped over his shoulder and ready to go. "Wow, so you do own more clothes than just that red suit!" He was wearing black slacks and a matching black button down shirt, and his hair was brushed and pulled back into a bushy tail. One curl still stubbornly hung over his mask though.

"Well of course I do. Why in the hell would I want to wear that god awful spandex suit every day?" Kane shook his head at Mercy as the three of them headed out to the parking lot. " I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks. I'll owe you one. Or maybe more than one if we decide to carpool all the time." Mercy gave him a wide smile as Taker told them he'd meet them at the hotel and headed for his Harley . They stopped in front a black Cadillac and Mercy waited for Kane to unlock the doors before she got in. "Nice choice." She waved at the car in general , admiring his choice in vehicles.

"Well, it was the only one left that I could fit into without being cramped. Plenty of head room too." But Mercy wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Is that the Undertaker's wife?" She pointed to Taker who was riding out of the parking lot. There was a tall woman with long blond hair sitting on the back of his bike with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Who?" Kane looked at his brother driving away, blinked a couple of times and looked again just in case his eyes deceived him. "What the Hell!"


	4. Her Jar Of Pills

**Note:** This chapter isn't quite as long as I would have liked it to be, but I really needed to get the story rolling. We've had a slow start and I'm sure there are a lot of confused people. This chapter answers some questions, but will have you asking more at the same time. I'm just happy I've finally gotten rolling with it. Like I said, I've had this idea mulling around in my head for a while now and I'm surprised at how well it looks on paper. :)

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own the WWE. All superstars belong to themselves and to Vince McMahon. This time the poem is mine, so please ask if you want to use it and be sure to give credit where credit is due

**Solitude**

_Empty space between my ears,_

_Red like blood clotted by fears._

_Missed the time when I was lost,_

_Gone the days of sane-like thoughts._

_Whisper gently and beware._

_Dazed and confused, lost and abused._

_Shelter me, leave me strapped to the wall,_

_Hear my please, my mercy calls._

_Get the salty crucifix,_

_Dipped into bleeding whip._

_Open my heart and dress it thus,_

_With severed emotions, love this lust._

_Walk the dirt and throw the stones,_

_Padded memories, your sweet tones._

_Where am I? The light is too bright._

_Beat me into oblivion's cold night._

_Mockingbird glares at me,_

_Tied by ribbons for all to see._

_So here I hang in front of you,_

_Living molasses and bloody glues._

_Rescue my soul, and keep me near,_

_Death abides by your hot stare._

_But I am not in company of mortals bound,_

_I speak these words and hear no sounds._

_I am alone in sweet depression,_

_Me, myself, and foolish concessions._

_End of days come slow enough,_

_When I can see no one to love._

_Whisper softly tiny heart,_

_Brain comes full circle, back to start._

_Just like me to be a little crazy,_

_When your image flickers and is hazy._

The rest of the car ride had been enveloped in an awkward silence after Kane's outburst. It had taken him more than a few minutes to calm himself down, his hands clenching and releasing the steering wheel over and over again. When Mercy had tried to see what was the matter his whole body had tensed up like he had forgotten she was in the seat next to him and he simply put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot. Luckily the drive to the hotel was a short one and as soon as the car was parked Kane had shot out of the driver's seat, slammed the door closed and walked as fast as he could into the building. Mercy had stood beside the automobile gaping at him with wide eyes until he disappeared.

She was still standing there for a good half an hour before a warm April rain began to pour down upon her. While Mercy was getting soaked through, she remembered that she had not packed anything to bring with her and mentally face-palmed before finally running into the hotel lobby and up to the check-in counter. The woman behind the counter frowned at her the whole time she was checking in and seemed to be happy to watch her step into the elevator and disappear as the doors closed. Mercy hit the button for the sixth floor and leaned heavily on the wall as the elevator made its ascent. She opened the brochure the woman had given her and took out her room key. Room 605, that meant her room was all the way at the end of the hall, across from 603. The elevator dinged its arrival and she hurried down the hall to her room, eager to get inside as soon as she could.

"You, inside now." Mercy's luck wasn't with her because Taker was coming out of room 603 just as she was going to turn the knob to her room. He spotted her and almost dragged her inside by the back of her soaked tank top, letting the door slam shut behind them. "Would mind telling me why my brother is acting just a tad bit more crazy than usual?"

"Well," There she stood, in the middle of Taker's hotel room, dripping all over the carpet. Mercy noticed Kane sitting in a large, black plush chair by the window. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, staring out into space. He adjusted his mask a bit before turning his attention back to the balcony windows. "There was a blond haired woman riding with you when you left the arena. I figured it was your wife." Mercy pointed to the Sara tattoo on Taker's neck. " When I asked Kane about it, he freaked out." She watched as Taker's eyes widened to the size of milk saucers before he seemed to collapse in on himself and flopped down on the bed.

"That's impossible." He mumbled into his hands, sounding defeated. The bathroom door had been opened, and at this point Sara walked out of it like she had been in there the whole time and sat down beside her husband.

"I don't get it. How is that impossible? She just sat down next to you." Mercy motioned towards Sara, of whom was smiling at her, and watched as Kane shot out of his seat and stood staring at the blond haired woman, frozen as a statue.

"What the hell are you talkin' bout? Ain't no one there. My wife is dead." Taker looked next to him where Mercy was now avidly pointing, then looked back and forth between her and his brother.

"What! " Now Mercy was really freaking confused! "Kane, you see her right? I'm not going crazy."

She walked over to Kane and tugged on his shirt sleeve with one hand while pointing at Sara with the other.

"Yeah, I see her." The big man staggered a bit before coming around to face his older brother and Sara. "I don't believe it, but I'm seeing it." Kane stepped back when Sara began moving her lips, as if she were speaking. He couldn't hear what she was trying to say, but she seemed to be directing the words at Mercy.

"If you two are fucking with me you had better pray that you end up in Hell when I'm through with you, because where I plan on sendin' ya will be a whole lot worse." Taker had his hands buried in the quilt, his whole body was shaking in anger, and his eyes had turned to the iciest shade of green that his brother had ever seen. He was bubbling over with emotions that had been bottled up for years. "What are you doing! Do you hear …."

"Wake up...It's time to wake up." The Undertakers words faded into the background, and Mercy's vision blurred heavily around the edges. She was swaying on her feet and completely unaware of her surroundings. Sara's voice was traveling around her in surround sound, like a tinkling of bells. "Go to him. 603, room 603. It's time to wake up!" She screeched out the last of her words at the top of her lungs and Mercy brought her hands to ears as a high pitched whine reverberated inside of them. A few seconds later she collapsed in a messy heap on the floor in front of Kane and Taker.

…...

"Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Richards placed a hand on Mercy's forehead to feel for a fever, the young woman having just bolted upright in her bed, frightened eyes roaming the room. Once he pulled his hand away she fell back onto her pillow and turned her head to face him.

"I have a headache." She hadn't slept well the night before, the heavy bags under eyes evidence of her tossing and turning. Mercy turned back towards the barred window in the room and watched the rain run in tiny rivulets down the length of it. "Its raining Stevie."

"Yes, and I know just how much you love the rain." Dr. Richards patted the top of her head and placed two aspirin with a plastic glass of water on the small bedside table. "Sit up and let me take that jacket off. You'll be more comfortable that way." He figured Mercy would like to spend the afternoon in her room, watching the rain. No harm done in that, so it was safe to let her stretch out a bit. "Better?"

"Yes, Thank You Stevie." Mercy happily stretched her arms out in front of her before crawling out of the bed and dragging her chair over to the window. It wasn't long before she forgot that Dr. Richards was in the room and she was doodling all over the fogged up window with her fingers in between the bars.

"Alright, I'll be back for lights out, you just relax. Here's some medicine for your headache, take them whenever you please. The nurse will bring your other medicine with dinner." Dr. Richards stood and walked to the door. He was just turning the knob when Mercy seemed to shake herself out of her trance and turned towards him.

"Dr. Stevie, where is the big man with all the tattoos?" She was looking at him over the back of her chair expectantly.

" No need to be scared Mercy. He wasn't supposed to be out of his room so the other doctors and I escorted him back. He just got lost." He smiled patronizingly at her, mistaking her concern for fear.

"603?" Mercy was kneeling on the chair now, her hands squeezing the back of it nervously.

"That is silly, you know we only have five floors." But Mercy caught the shock that crossed over his face before he could hide it. "Be good Mercy." Dr. Richards was in such a hurry to get out the door that he forgot to swipe his ID card and lock it behind him.

The truth was that since her regular medicine was wearing off, Mercy's mind was becoming a lot clearer. She remembered the dream she was having all too vividly. The lady had told her that she had to go to him in room 603. She threw on her slippers and shuffled over to the tiny table to make sure it really was aspirin that Stevie left her before taking them dry. A short succession of squeaks drew her attention back to the window and she let out a loud gasp.

**Its me.**

It didn't take Mercy long to decide she needed to get out of there and she took advantage of Stevie's folly, exiting the room as silently as she could. Mercy had been in the Marfa Sanitarium since she was eight years old, twenty years this October. She didn't remember why she was admitted, in fact she didn't remember much at all. What she did know was where all the cameras were located so she knew how to dodge them expertly. Mercy and Hurricane would play dodge the cameras when they weren't allowed out of doors because of the weather, and she had the spots memorized.

Mercy poked her head around the corner to see if anyone was coming off of the elevators down the next hall and seeing that the coast was clear she used her slippers to slide quietly over the tiles and to the elevator doors. She pressed the up button, smiling happily as the one to the left opened almost instantly and was not occupied. Jumping in, Mercy held down the door close button so no one else could get in and read the flooring chart above the numbers. 'No sixth floor huh?' She noticed an oddly placed tower off to the side on the roof and decided she would start her search there. Mercy pressed the roof level button and patiently waited the short two floor trip before the doors opened with a ping. She looked left and right, marveling in her luck again because it seemed that the security guard at the door to the outside was asleep, his walkie talkie blaring loud static on the floor beside him. Mercy tipped toed past him and slowly pushed in the metal bar to the outside, opening the door as quietly as she could. The rain drowned out most of the noise that she made and she was able to slip out onto the roof unnoticed.

Here she lost track of what she was supposed to be doing and decided that puddle hopping would be a better use of her time. Mercy leaped from puddle to puddle happily, her face pointed up at the clouds, and her arms sticking straight out sideways like a pair of wings. She flew around the water tower that held the buildings water supply, spun in a big lazy circle and landed with a huge plop into an ankle deep puddle that was coincidentally spread out in front a hidden metal door.

With the rain coming down so hard, the old brick was running and muddy. Mercy had come across a tiny square structure built of bricks on the far end of the roof, hidden behind the water tower. A small, rusted metal handle was crookedly screwed into the grout of the bricks, and the soft clay was covering a small brick-sized window. She took the sleeve of her white hospital gown and rubbed enough of the burgundy slush away to be able to press her face against the glass and look inside. It was so dark in there that she couldn't make anything out, so she tried the handle and jumped backwards as it fell out and splashed into the puddle on the ground. It was then that she noticed the numbers '603' carved into the brick itself next to where the handle had been. Mercy tried knocking on the door to see if she got a response and when she got two hard thuds in return her heart flip flopped in her chest and turned to get away so fast that she slipped and landed on her ass in the puddle. She looked up and scooted back with her hands and feet until her back hit the wall.

"Hey, its you. Only not so blurry." The big blurry man from the other day, of which she now realized was the same one the guy with the green eyes was speaking to yesterday, was towering over her. Mercy's curiosity overcame her fear and she got to her feet to become better acquainted with the giant's chest. " What happened to your red jacket?"

The big man held up his shredded jacket and made a ripping motion with it in his hands to signal that he had shred it. He then threw it over the edge of the roof to the ground below. Mercy walked to the edge of the roof and watched it clatter loudly onto the sidewalk before walking back to where she was.

"You can't talk, can you?" Mercy stepped a little closer to him when he pointed to his throat and shook his head no. "That's too bad." She noticed he was outside in just his gown, and no robe. The gown was so short on him that it only landed two inches above his knees. " Aren't you cold?" He shook his head no and pointed to something behind her. Mercy turned around to see what it was that had his attention and came face to face with two electric green eyes peering out at her from the tiny fogged up window. She let the big man behind her grab her shoulder and move her to the side and watched with wide eyes when he raised a forearm and smashed it into the brick door.

"Your going to hurt yourself!" He already had, because when he brought his arm back it was scratched and bleeding. It didn't seem to phase him and she watched as he raised a large, muscled leg and began repeatedly kicking the bricks with as much force as he could muster. Mercy looked on in awe at the sheer power he was displaying, chunks of soft brick flying left and right. It was all she could do to dodge the flying debris, and she put her hands over head for protection as he gave one more mighty kick and a large section of brick caved in on itself and into the small room. Mercy involuntarily shivered when he pointed at the hole in the wall and motioned for her to go inside.

The room was small, so miniscule that it could be barely described as a room at all. There was space enough for three men to stand or two to sit if they didn't mind being knee to knee. With what little light the overcast sky provided, Mercy could make out the form of a very large figure sitting in the corner with his hands on his knees. A gleam of metal caught the light, and the sound of it clinking together accompanied it. The man was shackled to the wall with iron cuffs, his arms bound to his side by heavy, rusted chains instead of the usual straight-jacket, the shackles enclosing his wrists in front him..

When he looked up at her his face was all rage and confusion, his eyes squinting harshly in an attempt to get used to the new light, little as it was. Mercy wrung the water from her hair and nervously crouched down in front of him as the other man stepped in behind her, pancaking her between the two. She fell forward when he bumped her from behind with his knees, the area being so tightly knit that she had no choice but to hold herself up on the chained man's knees. He lashed out severely, the chains that dangled between his wrists catching her on the crown of her head and sending her backwards into bare, chiseled legs.

"Sorry!" It came out a high squeak, and Mercy directed it a both of the men. "He wanted me to come in here." She pointed behind her and shrank back into the mans legs even more when the chained one sent her an icy glare.

"There ain't no one there." His voice was low and raspy, a sickly gravel that grated the ear canals. The man was obviously sick, and Mercy could tell by the way he coughed afterward that he was in need of a doctor. He leaned his head back on the wall, greasy red hair falling like rat tails over his face. She looked behind her at the other man who was shaking his head in a negative motion and pointing at the red head, his own mop of curls bouncing wildly and falling over his mask into his eyes.

"You can't see him?" She questioned the sick man, noticing just how pale his face was as the clouds parted for a moment and a ray of light bounced off the chains. "He's big like you and has a red and black mask." This seemed to really upset the chained man and Mercy scrambled to get out of the room as he lurched forward and grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her back into him. Her back slammed into the iron shackles that he wore and he trapped her with his legs, squeezing her waist tightly.

"Kane, you see him!" He went into a hysterical coughing fit, his breathing coming short and fast. Kane still stood against the opposite wall, his toes just about touching the other mans where he sat. Mercy's eyes threatened to roll out of they're sockets because of the pressure on her ribs, and her own breath started to lessen.

"Yeah, he's right there." She wheezed and reached her hand forward, placing it just below Kane's knee, the big man's leg twitching as she did so. Mercy craned her neck upwards and saw that he had a piece of the wet clay in his hand and was using it to write on his arm. He leaned down and showed his forearm to Mercy. 'Taker.' He then pointed at the chained man who was finally getting his fit under control. "Taker, he says you're Taker." At the mention of his name, Taker loosened the grip he had on her waist with his legs and Mercy was able to turn around and back up a bit to face him. The shock was evident on Taker's face and she was going to ask what he was doing up here but Mercy was suddenly grabbed from behind by two pairs of arms.

"What are you doing in here! No, _How _did you get in here! We were looking everywhere for you!" Dr. Richards and a nurse that Mercy never saw before dragged her out through the hole in the wall and forcefully strapped her into a jacket, spinning her around furiously. "You've been bad, Mercy. Very bad!" She had never seen Stevie so angry and tears threatened to spill when he backhanded her across the face. "I told he was dangerous, you should have forgotten about seeing him! I'm sorry but this for your own good, you'll have to spend a few days by yourself and think over what you've done."

"No, no Stevie!" Mercy wailed as she was dragged away, watching as a few of the guards came out and forcefully dragged Taker out of the hole in the wall, his head cracking on the bricks because he was so large. He in turn, had his eyes glued to her, a sinister kind of evil lurking behind them. Mercy was dragged through the halls, her screams disturbing more than one patient and drawing the attention of all they passed. "I don't want to be by myself!" She sobbed horribly and struggled with all of the strength she had. Mercy knew what he meant by being by herself. He was going to throw her into the pit. Everybody hated the pit. She was there once before and had vowed never to go back. The people that watched her down there were mean. She wasn't ever truly alone down there. They picked on her and hit her, and tried to do things she didn't want to even think about. Mercy shuddered and gave one final sob before Dr. Richards pulled out a syringe and stuck her in the neck with it. "Please Stevie..." Her eyes slowly drooped closed and the last thing she saw was Taker being led around the corner after her, his intense stare still glued on her.

Back on the roof, Kane stepped over the rubble that used to be his brother's room and smiled behind his mask. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and he could make out the edges of a rainbow through the clouds. Things were looking up.


	5. Is Halfway Gone

So I know things still don't make any sense whatsoever but please bear with me guys! I'll clear things up a bit, I think lol. In one reality, Sara is dead, but in the other Kane is dead. Strange? I think so. Wait until they bleed into each other. Hehe. Oh and if you'd like to use the poem for anything just send me a message and ask permission first, and always give credit where credit is due!

This chapter begins the rated M portion of the story. Violence and strong language in the second half! You have been warned.

**Note:** On a creepy note, I took out my Ouija board while cleaning my room. I put the pointer thing on the yes when I put it down and left to get a trash bag. When I came back, it was on the no. I'm home by myself so this was real creepy, yet cool at the same time. 0-0

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are Mercy and the poem. All WWE superstars belong to themselves, Vince McMahon, and the WWE. Tylenol belongs to Tylenol. Please don't sue me, I have no money!

_Exile_

_Weep the tears of lonely souls,  
Lost and found, but none too bold.  
Scars be damned and woes unfold,  
The blood it stains, and revenge is sown._

_Love is brittle, and loyalty naught_  
_Forgotten, alone, and covered in rust._  
_Shatter my heart and cloud my eyes,_  
_Blind me from these mercy cries._

_I feel, damn you, when I ask that I not!_  
_Why disease me with pain and sick beats,_  
_Of grains of sand soaked in love's retreat?_

_Banish me from mind and sight,_  
_Set me free, put out the God damn lights!_  
_I suffer here in still, frigid fright,_  
_Staunching the flow of sweet respite._

_I can't be with you if the best is not_  
_The holes I have punched through my heart._  
_Close your eyes and go to sleep,_  
_My love is cold and gently creeps._

_Sinful bastards fall and cry,_  
_When the scars cover your eyes._

"Whoa..." Mercy whispered into the darkness of the room as she opened her eyes and tried to get her wits about her. The clock on the nightstand flashed that it was 2:46 in the morning, the moonlight spilling in from the balcony windows casting a strip of eerie light through the room. She must have passed out, but that dream was so real! She could still see images of it flickering behind her lids every time she closed her eyes.

She pushed the quilt off of her legs and looked around. Taker was stretched out on the tiny sofa in the next room over, his legs dangling over the end of it uncomfortably. The TV was on and showing a mute static, and Kane was sitting in the chair by the windows. Mercy thought he was sleeping, but couldn't be sure because of the mask. On the table beside her, her bottle of pills stood opened. She picked it up, finding out that it was now empty. Not wanting to wake anyone she got out of bed as quietly as she could, slid the balcony doors open and stepped outside. It was still raining, and the night was frosty. It was the end of April, but the nights were still cold in the northeast. Once the clouds had parted a bit and let the moon crack through again, Mercy brought the label up to her face intent on seeing just exactly what kind of pills she had been taking.

**Propanol **(40 tablets 150mg each)

_Take 2 every eight hours with food_

_~Unlimited Refills_

Mercy damn near dropped the bottle over the balcony railing she was leaning on. 150 mg each pill! That was an insane dosage! She remembered watching an episode of sixty minutes on the experimental drug a couple of months ago. It was made to help people who suffered from severe post traumatic stress syndrome forget the bad things that happened to them. It was still undergoing experiments to see if it worked right, and Mercy was grateful to Taker and Kane for getting rid of the rest of the pills. Now that she thought about it, what was she doing taking drugs from a security guard that she never even met before? He wasn't a doctor, and she never had to take any drugs before so what the hell? Somebody wanted her to forget about something, obviously.

"How are you feeling?" Kane's voice gave Mercy's goosebumps, goosebumps. He had come out behind her without her noticing, and partially closed the sliding doors so they didn't disturb his brother. He stepped up beside Mercy and looked out at the forest of trees behind the hotel.

"In my dream your throat was still hurt and you couldn't speak." Mercy looked at him out of the corner of her eye and gripped the empty pill bottle tighter. "At least, I think it was dream."

"That bottle fell out of your pocket when you passed out." Kane put his hands on the railing and hunched his shoulders a bit, looking a lot like his brother had earlier.

"Yeah, Propanol. I don't even know why I took them from the security guard in the first place. I don't need to take drugs for anything." Mercy frowned and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Tell me about Sara. You saw her too, so I know I'm not losing my mind. I mean, I know you and Taker have an interest in the afterlife, but actually being able to see ghosts?"

"Hey, it was a first for me. Undertaker didn't take the news that you and I could see his dead wife very well though." Kane sighed and stepped back towards the glass doors. "What do you say we go grab some coffee downstairs and talk things over. The place next door is open twenty four hours."

"Yes to the coffee and to talking things over, but would you be up for a drive? I still need to pack a bag before the flight tomorrow morning. I was in such a rush to get to the interview with Vince yesterday I hopped on the train without thinking to pack." Mercy gave him a sheepish look as he opened the balcony door and let her walk through first. She marveled at how quiet Kane could be as he walked around the room and plucked his car keys from the table, and a hoodie from the floor by Taker's head without making a single sound. Once they got out into the hall without rousing him, he tossed her the gargantuan shirt and they began to talk in normal tones.

"Where am I driving to?" Kane watched his brother's hoodie pool down around Mercy's knees as she slipped it on and fished out her room key. She gave him a grateful look before turning and opening the door to the room across the hall. She ran in and grabbed the itinerary and plane tickets Vince had sent up and came back out a minute later, arms lost within the sleeves.

"Rhode Island. I have a small apartment in Providence. It isn't much and the rent is way too high so I figured I'd let the lease run out at the end of the month. Looks like I'll be traveling a lot anyways." Mercy and Kane stepped into the elevator and began the descent down to the lobby."That isn't a bad drive. Only about an hour and a half from here. I'll say even less than that because I doubt many people will be on the road at this hour."

Kane simply nodded down at her and they exited the elevator. They walked next door to the coffee shop in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The woman behind the counter looked exhausted and was overly nice to them trying to get them to buy more than just a cup of coffee, but they both waved her off. Kane paid and they headed to the parking garage. He wondered if he should have left a note for his brother, but figured Taker would just get pissed and call when he woke up in a few hours and saw them missing.

"OK, so why could you see Sara and Taker couldn't?" They both climbed into the car and Kane started the engine beginning the long drive.

"Well, usually its my brother who has all the contact with the dead. They don't call him the dead man for nothing. You here about psychics who can speak to the dead all the time, but most of them are all bullshit. Taker can talk to them, but he can't control when or where it happens. They come to him. There is one way he could speak to a spirit , but the ritual would take up a lot of his energy and he would be out of action for a while. Do you remember last year when he was in his ministry phase and sacrificing people left and right? He was really trying to perform the ritual so he could speak to his wife, but he never finished it." They were well on their way now, and the highway was devoid of any other vehicles.

"I thought something looked off in his eyes when I was watching those episodes. Do you mind me asking how she died?" Mercy watched as Kane's body went rigid in his seat. He stayed quiet for a while, mulling over the thoughts in his head.

"Taker wouldn't like it, but I have a feeling you'd end up finding out either way." He stalled by taking a large swig of his coffee and fiddling with the knobs on the radio for a while even though it was turned off. "About a year and a half ago Sara had begun to be stalked. The stalker would send videos of her around Taker's ranch in Houston to Taker himself while he was on the road. He contacted the police shortly after it began and he hardly let her out of his sight, bringing Sara on the road with him." Kane sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, quite uncomfortable with the telling of the story. "If you remember, there was a thing going on in the WWF called GTV. The guys thought it was all a big joke, it would show stupid things like Eddie cheating on Chyna, or Billy Gunn having problems with his behind. I, myself completely ignored it. I was still pretty pissed at Taker for ruining my life and burning half my face off, so I was pretty focused on making his life a living Hell. One night the Undertaker was walking over to get his wrists taped up and GTV started on one of the TV's backstage. A lot of the guys crowded around ready for a good laugh, but it started showing Sara and my brother going at it if you will, in their hotel room." Kane shuddered and shook the visual from his mind. "There was some commentary that I'd rather not remember to go with it. Needless to say, my brother was beyond enraged, and ended up smashing the television over Big Daddy V's head and going on a rampage backstage. He ran to Vince's office and threatened to kill him if he had anything to do with it. Of course, Vince didn't want the blame on him so he pointed the finger at me. I did tell my brother I was going to make his life a living hell for what he did to me, and that gave me all the motive in the world. That's what set off our next on screen feud, and let me tell you those punches and kicks were anything but fake. Not to mention having to deal with the authorities for months after that." Here, he stopped to rub his chin in mock pain. "A few weeks of him and I beating on each other, me denying any involvement, and in the middle of one of our matches GTV showed up on the titantron. The silhouette of a man was shown on a dark blue backdrop, and his voice was obviously changed. He said 'Its not Kane. Its me.' Then the screen went blank again."

"I must have missed that episode." Mercy was wringing her hands nervously in her lap, her eyes focused on her sneakers. "Its me? That's what I heard before your match the other night, when Stephanie ragged on me for hearing voices."

Kane turned his head towards Mercy a bit, almost missing their exit in the process. The tires screeched loudly as he punched down on the brakes and made a sharp turn onto the off ramp, bumping over the median as he went. Mercy had grabbed the handle on the door with one hand and instinctively reached out and grabbed his leg with the other.

"Holy shit, where did you learn how to drive?" Her head was pressed back against the seat and she was giving him her best what the fuck face. They had slowed down to a regular speed by now but she was still clutching onto his leg for dear life.

"Sorry, you kind of caught me off guard when you told me you were hearing the same things that Sara's stalker was saying!" Kane looked at her incredulously, his hand peeling hers off of his leg and setting it back in her lap. Mercy looked up at him and blushed. "Anyway, long story short a week later my brother had come backstage after facing Austin for the title and found her dead in their locker room. He's spent every moment of his free time trying to hunt down the bastard, but we didn't have any good leads. Its like he disappeared clear off the face of the earth."

"So I might have a killer after me? Spiffy." They had entered Rhode Island and Mercy gave Kane some quick directions before continuing. She didn't care to think about a killer stalking her anymore than she had to so she changed the topic. "But what about Sara's ghost? Did you hear her?"

"No. I could see her plain as day, but I couldn't hear her. I didn't have much time to think about why because you passed out and my brother went crazy. I had to slip some Tylenol pm into his drink to knock him out." Kane pulled onto a quiet street lined with street lamps that looked to be from the late seventeen hundreds to early eighteen hundreds. They were the kind that someone had to open and light by hand. "Wow, I feel like I drove through a portal that sent us back in time." He marveled at all the old buildings and houses they passed.

"Yeah, a lot of Providence still has the old architecture in use. Check out the cemeteries. They say if the tombstone is crooked then its the grave of a vampire. Cool, huh?" Mercy pointed to one of the small plots of tombstones as they drove past and took a left onto an even quieter dead end road.

"Intriguing, but I'd still like to know what Sara said to you." Kane put the car in park and the two of them got out, Mercy fishing in her pocket for her keys.

"It was the weirdest thing. She kept saying 'Go to him, in room 603, Go to him. Wake up, Wake up!'" Mercy made her voice go screechy at the end like Sara did. " And her voice was getting higher and higher every time she said it. It was like you guys faded into the background and everything was fuzzy except for her, then I clapped my hands over my ears and blacked out."

"That is odd. We were already in room 603." Kane stood behind Mercy on the front stoop of a run down, two story brick building, and once she got the door open it squeaked loudly. He had to bend down to get through the archway and he groaned when he saw the old rickety stairwell. It curved up to the second floor, and even with just Mercy climbing them they shook and groaned under her weight. Not to mention the railing looked like it would fall off at any second. "How the hell am I supposed to get up these steps?" He put one foot on the bottom step and checked to see if it could hold his weight. It creaked loudly, but it held.

"Very carefully." Mercy had leaned her head over the rail from the second floor. "Don't worry about the noise, no one lives downstairs. Its just me in here." She laughed as Kane sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could, his shoulders banging off the walls every time there was a curve. He banged into the wall hard enough once he got to the top that some of the plaster fell from the ceiling and dusted his hair. "Make yourself at home, I won't be long. I don't own much anyway." The two entered the small apartment, Kane bending to get in here as well.

"You weren't kidding when you said It was small." Kane was standing in the middle of a one and a half room apartment, the half being the kitchen which was only separated from the living room/bedroom by a counter that acted as a table. There was a bathroom, but it was barely big enough to be a closet and it was a miracle that the old rusted shower even fit in it. Kane looked like a giant that just walked into the middle of a hobbit's smial.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly have a lot of money." Mercy ventured over to a pile of odds and ends that was pushed into a corner and grabbed a large duffel bag off the top. It was already filled with all the clothes she owned because she opted to by a sofa instead of a dresser and all she had to do was throw in a toothbrush, a hair brush, some deodorant, and her passport. She also removed the hoodie and put that in the bag too. She was sure she wouldn't need it in Florida, and she could always put the heat on in the car if she were cold."All packed! How about we get in a few hours of sleep before we head back out?" She plopped down onto the queen size mattress on the floor that she used for a bed and fluffed up her pillow before stretching out and getting comfortable. "You can take the sofa."

" OK, I'll just have Taker grab my stuff and meet us at the airport when he calls in the morning. He won't be happy we left though." Kane looked at the couch and mentally face palmed before reluctantly laying down on it. It was smaller than the hotel sofa, and he had to stretch one leg out off the couch and dangle the other over the arm of it. At least there was a small square pillow to rest his head on, and he was pretty tired so with a heavy sigh he laid back and closed his eyes. "You know, for someone who just figured out a killer was after them, you sure are taking it pretty lightly." When he didn't get a reply, Kane opened one eye and looked at her. Mercy was already asleep.

…...

"HELP! HELP!" Mercy kicked the dirty concrete walls repeatedly, her cries going unanswered. It was dark, damp, and smelly and her toes would be black and blue from kicking the wall so much. She could feel the blood caked between them, and her feet were burning and swollen from the pain. "I'LL BE GOOD STEVIE! PROMISE, HELP! LET ME OUT PLEASEEEEE!" She had been screaming so long that her voice was hoarse, and Mercy finally collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Please Stevie...I'll be good." She was whispering to herself now, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks.

Mercy had woken up frightened and alone, and she had been disoriented not knowing where she was. There were no windows, no light, no way for the air to circulate and she was suffocated by the acrid smell of her own filth, and of those who had occupied the pit before her. Mercy could have been down there for a week and not known it. No one had come to check on her that she knew of , and she was starving and sick from being out in the rain. They hadn't given her a change of clothes, leaving her in the muddy gown she had worn outside, and considering it was already dry she had to have been out for a couple of hours at least.

"Quit your bitching and come here." The door had opened, blinding Mercy and she scampered back into the corner when she realized it wasn't Stevie to come let her out. Instead it was Dr. Buchanan. She sobbed louder at the realization of it and kicked out furiously when he stepped inside and dragged her out by her hair.

"No, no! Leave me alone! HELP, HELP!" She began screaming and coughing at the same time. Mercy hated Dr. Buchanan. When she was in the pit before he hurt her.

Dr. Buchanan was the head of experimental procedures and anyone who was sent down to the pit was tested on. He did his experiments in secret because he preferred to use the more medieval approach with the patients. When Mercy was down here the first time he covered her from head to toe in wet blankets and strapped her to a table for what seemed like days. The only thing she remembered was passing out from lack of air over and over and being extremely frightened. She struggled futilely in his grasp, becoming more desperate by the second. If she had been in the right state of mind she would have noticed the tiny barred cell carved out of one of the walls and the man chained up inside of it.

"I'm going to make you all better, you'll see. Calm down runt." Dr. Buchanan laughed and tossed her down into a crude looking metal chair, strapping down her arms and legs, and tearing the sleeves off of her gown.

"NO! HELP HELP HELP!" Mercy was scared to death now, Dr. Buchanan going as far as strapping her waist, shoulders, and head back as well. Her eyes darted around the room and caught a glimpse of black and red hovering in the corner. "KANE, HELP! KANE, KANE! HELP, PLEASE HELP! HE'S GONNA HURT MEEE!KANE, KANE!" She screamed as loud as her worn out lungs could but he simply stood there shaking his head no at her.

"See, this why I have to do this. Who the hell is Kane? No one else is here but you and I. Now just sit still and it'll all be over quickly." Dr. Buchanan had turned around from looking over some medical equipment and was now holding a box of matches in his hand. "This box only has one hundred and sixty matches."

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Mercy screamed bloody murder as he struck the first match and pressed the flame into her leg just above her knee. "NO MORE! NO MORE! KANE, KAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEE!"

…...

It went like this for a long time. Dr. Buchanan laughing and burning her arms and legs while Mercy screamed and cried for Kane who stood looking down at the floor in shame. Just down the hall Taker was listening to every gut wrenching scream and quickly losing his cool. His eyes were green fire burning holes clear through the bars and the wall across from him. He knew how long they had been down there. Two days he had listened to her scream from the pit, and now she was screaming for someone he knew all to well.

Taker was thrown into Marfa Sanitarium two years ago after he started seeing his brother Kane every where he went. His wife, Sara, had gotten worried when she saw him having in depth conversations with the air. When he had tried explaining to her that he was quite obviously speaking to his brother of whom he thought was dead since he was ten and had burned alive with his parents, she had admitted him. Taker knew he wasn't crazy, he knew his brother was dead. It was just kind of hard to explain to people that you could speak with the dead, so naturally when he and his wife pulled up in front of the sanitarium he lashed out and took out five of the doctors who were trying to put a straight-jacket on him. He was admitted involuntarily and considered highly dangerous. Not only that, but since he decided to knock out five of the doctors, they in turn treated him like shit. Hence the chains and shitty living quarters. Little did they know that he had a plan to escape. At first, he was going to get out alone, but since this woman seemed to be able to see Kane as well he supposed he would have to get her out of this shit hole as well.

The screams were getting out of hand now, and Taker didn't usually get this pissed off when Buchanan did his little 'tests', but this time he was seeing red. Seeing as the morons left him down here by himself while the good doctor was with his patients, he saw no good time like the present to get the hell out of dodge. Taker pulled hard on his shackles, the veins on his muscled arms popping out as he strained to snap the chain dangling between them. It took him a few tries, but when the little lady screamed for Kane again his anger bubbled over and the chain snapped with a loud twang. The chains that held his legs and shoulders to the wall weren't so hard. The morons chained him to a bunch of hooks that were supposed to be dead bolted to the wall, but half of the bolts were missing and the other half were loose. One good yank and his upper half was free and he was able to pull out the chains attached to his ankles. The only flaw in Taker's plan was that the part of the chain still stuck to the shackles were going to be real noisy and draw a lot of attention while he tried to escape. He rammed the bars to his cell with his shoulder a couple of times, coming up empty before lifting a big leg and kicking them in after a couple of good shots. Maybe they should have put him into a newer cell. Jackasses.

…...

"P-please! Stop! I'll be good, I'll be good!" Mercy was hiccuping and crying , pleading between sobs, and unable to take her eyes off of Kane. He was still shamefully looking down at his feet, and in that moment she thought she hated him. Her arms and legs were covered in burn marks that were sure to scar and the pain was excruciating. "Why won't you help me! WHYYYY?" She screeched as Dr. Buchanan stuck a burning match into her forearm and snubbed it out there.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? That was the last match Mercy. Maybe now you can remember to be a good girl." Dr. Buchanan began to unfasten the straps, glad to see that his patient was now compliant and no longer struggling. In fact, she seemed to have slipped into a catatonic state, her body stiff and pupils dilated. It was like Mercy was somewhere else, eyes glued to the corner indefinitely. "Stevie will be very proud of you."

"Fuck Steve and fuck you too." Taker barreled through the large metal door not giving Dr. Buchanan time enough to even call for security. The cameras were catching the action, but Taker didn't care. He grabbed Buchanan by the collar of his lab coat and slammed his head into the concrete wall so hard that it, and his head, cracked. Taker took a second to watch his limp body slither to the floor before he threw Mercy over his shoulder and looked at his brother still moping in the corner. "There was nothing you could do man, follow me we're gonna get outta this dump." With that , he bolted down the hall with Kane in hot pursuit.

It wasn't long before security guards and doctors alike had begun to make chase and the dead man cursed under his breath. He made a sharp right turn, wanting to head towards the elevators but was stopped by a wall of security guards. Not wanting to fight them with the lady over his shoulder, he turned heel and tried the other direction to get to the stairs instead. It was a close call but he made it through the door just as a group of doctor's had begun to run at him from the other end. He slammed it shut and pushed a chair under the knob hoping to buy some time. Taker wanted to get out of the building before the pigs showed up. He looked up and saw Kane on the landing above him, pointing out the window.

"Good idea, man!" Taker took the steps two at time and put Mercy down on the ground away from the window. He looked around for something to break the glass with and ran back down the stairs to pick up a large board that was resting under the stairwell. "This should work." He climbed the steps, took a couple of practice swings and shattered the glass with one blow. Seeing as they were on the first floor, the big man easily draped Mercy back over his shoulder and stepped out onto the back lawn of the Marfa Sanitarium. He began running towards the woods and only looked back once to see the doctors and guards gathered at the window and pointing and shouting. "You should have barred _all_ the windows assholes!" Taker laughed out loud as he and his brother disappeared into the woods.


	6. They Were Invisible Bars

**Note on my note: **As you can see I did write these first chapters a while ago. I just thought it would be cool to leave my memos up on this one, and who knows maybe some others too. So look at that, even my n. :)otes will confuse people in this story . Me: 1 The People: 0 :)

I want to start things off by giving a big Thank You to Adam Copeland for bringing us Edge. He put his whole heart into the business, and I'm sure he'll still be a big part of the WWE even if he can't wrestle. Hey, maybe he can be the Raw GM lol, who knows?

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read my story so far. I promise you'll be getting even more confused before the story ends, and there is a whole lot of story to go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wwe or anything associated with it. I just own Mercy. Please don't sue me WWE, I am a loyal fan! The song Witness belongs to the wonder Sarah Mclachlan. I didn't even know the title of my story was a lyric in her song until I listened to it! It fits so well, so I thought I'd use it with this chapter!

**Note:** Did anyone catch that little promo for the new diva before the diva's match on raw Monday? Holy crap, they stole my crazy lady idea! I guess I can't be angry about it, but I hope she is on the smackdown roster. If they put her in a story line with Kane that would be epic! Just think of the possibilities! I wonder what her name is?

Not only that, but Sin Cara is amazing and I about fell off my bed when I saw him use his finisher. It was Mercy's shiver that I described in chapter one! I wrote that before he debuted!0-0 WWE is freaking me out lol. Stealing my ideas man. Though Sin Cara was probably using that move way before I though of it. But still, its way cool to see a move I thought up two weeks ago being used on live TV! Hehe. So when you she performs Shiver, just think of Sin Cara's finisher! Props to you dude, your amazing!

**2nd note:** I've been watching asylum themed movies all week to stay in the mood of the story. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 0-0

**Witness~(**_By_**: **_Sarah Mclachlan_**)**

_Make me a witness  
take me out  
out of darkness  
out of doubt  
I won't weigh you down  
with good intention  
won't make fire out of clay  
or other inventions  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come  
while we're waiting  
everyone is waiting  
and when we're done  
soul searching  
as we carried the weight  
and died for the cause  
is misery  
made beautiful  
right before our eyes  
will mercy be revealed  
__or blind us where we stand  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come while we're waiting  
everyone is waiting  
_

Taker ran through the woods, his bare feet cutting and scraping on sticks and stones as he went. His eyes deftly scanned the area in search of something or someone as he went, Mercy still unresponsive and laying over his shoulder. The dead man now had a name for the face over hearing Dr. Buchanan saying it before he barged in. That was the least of his worries now because Taker was sure the cops would be out full force, dogs and all hunting the forest for them.

"Paul! Where the hell are ya!" Taker cursed under his breath, shouting for the man he was supposed to be meeting out here in the middle of nowhere.

His breathing was getting heavier with each passing moment, and he would never admit it, but Taker was getting a little scared that his old friend wouldn't show up. Paul Bearer had worked for his parents in the funeral home before Taker had accidentally burnt it down, and even though they had had their differences he could always count on him if things got messy. Paul was the only one who believed the Undertaker when he told him he could speak to the dead, and could see his younger brother Kane.

Paul was Kane's father, but Taker got over being angry at him for having an affair with his mother long ago. He was more valuable as a friend than an enemy nowadays. Taker, however, was about to swear revenge and curse Paul and his whole lineage if he didn't show up soon. The sun was setting and he could see that the sky was a vibrant orange through the tree tops, bathing the woods in an eerie tangerine glow. Taker needed to save his energy and if he ran any further he wouldn't have any left at all. He was still sick and groggy from being locked up in that hell on earth, his feet were cut and bleeding, the hospital gown he wore was ripped to shreds from branches and thorns and his hair was plastered to is face in a greasy, sweaty mess. Kane had disappeared when he stepped into the cloak of the forest and Taker was left alone to fend for himself.

Taker was a smart man, and the minute he was locked up in the sanitarium he had begun thinking out the plan in his head. He knew Paul would could come to visit, and he did. Paul had friends in the asylum. Seeing as his job was to prep the corpses to be buried, a great deal of the patients who had died 'accidentally' were secretly sent to the funeral home. Taker would sneak down there that at night and see them all lined up and stacked one on top of the other in gruesome displays.

Any normal child would have been horrified, went running and crying to their mothers, but he had been fascinated. The first time a spirit had tried to contact him was the first time he broke into the morgue. He was eleven then, just six months before the fire, and much like a child of his age he was curious and into everything. Taker had lifted the corner of a crusty yellow sheet to take a look underneath and a soft female voice tickled his ear, telling him to 'Beware the Devil's workers' and 'Find my daughter.' He had quickly turned to look behind him, but no one was there. He remembered dreaming about those words, and that voice for months afterward but he never did figure out they're hidden meaning. Besides, being eleven years old meant he had bigger and better things on his mind. Like whose lunch money he was going to steal in school the next day.

When Taker continued being violent to anyone who crossed his path, he was deemed unfit to be around the other patients and locked up in that dilapidated brick room on the roof. This put a damper on his plans, but he just couldn't help his temper, especially when the doctors were treating him like such shit. If the white coats had paid any attention, they would have noticed that he left one of them quite alone. Dr. Foley was Paul's inside informant and he would pass information back and forth between the two men. There was a look in Foley's eyes that told Taker that he was probably just as loony as his patients, and he was. He had agreed to helping Taker escape for reasons unknown to the dead man, and only as long as Foley couldn't have any fingers pointing at him for the blame. Taker had good reason to believe that it wouldn't be the last time he met Dr. Foley.

Just when he thought he would collapse right where he was he spotted a huge maple tree with a ditch hollowed out behind it and covered by it's thick roots. He leaned Mercy up against the tree and dug the hole a little wider so he could fit through it. He had begun to hear dogs barking in the distance so he was digging as fast he could. Luckily, the dirt was still damp from the rain and when they got down into the small hole the scent of the earth would cover them. Once he finished that he all but melted into the hole, his legs like jello, and grabbing Mercy's ankle he dragged her down with him. The space was cramped and Taker had to hold her back flush to his chest so they would both fit, but he was so tired that he didn't give a rat's ass. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath while going over the many different ways he was going to kill Paul for not being at the set location. Stupid fat bastard probably got lost or couldn't walk that far without having a heart attack.

"Nghh...Owwawwww" Taker looked down at what he could see of Mercy when she groaned, with the little bit of orange light filtering through the roots. From what he had saw back in the sanitarium she would be in a lot of pain when she regained consciousness.

"What the-FUCKING HELL!" Mercy cried out in pain as she slowly came to, wondering just what in the hell happened and why her arms and legs felt like they were up in flames. She would have wailed louder but a big hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her grunts of anguish.

"I know your hurtin' right now, but ya gotta be quite or they'll find us." A deep Texan accent sounded by her right ear, followed by a muffled cough and the sound of shuffling feet and heavy breathing above them.

Mercy recognized the voice, but not her surroundings. Her sense of smell finally returned to her and her nose was assaulted with a barrage of foul odors. First she smelled herself and Taker, both of whom were overly ripe, followed up by the sour smell of urine that had been fermenting for quite some time, the over powering scent of fresh earth, and something that was a mix of spicy bourbon and vanilla. The over all combining odor made her want to vomit all over the hand that was still over her mouth.

While the two sat in silence and listened to what seemed to Mercy to be a hunting party over head, she tried to block out the burning sting of pain and overwhelming nausea that was enveloping her and thought, instead, about just how in the holy fuck she got here.*Pain...burning...pain.*It was completely and utterly impossible, she had to be dreaming. Had to be having a nightmare is more like it, and why the hell wasn't she wearing any pants! *Flames...stinging...burning...ouch.* She was supposed to be asleep in her apartment, Kane just an arm's length away, sprawled across her sofa and looking rather adorable as he tried to sleep. Mercy paused in her thoughts and shook her head. 'Did I just say Kane was adorable? Oh hell, I must be going crazy. Yup, this has to be a dream, a really painful and vivid dream. Kane's cell alarm will go off, he'll wake me up and we will drive up to the airport and meet his brother. His brother of whom has arms of steel currently crushing me to his chest and is feeling pretty cold and clammy.' *Throbbing...hot...searing...pain. *

It seemed like an eternity before a distant shout was heard and the crowd of people moved off leaving them surrounded by the sounds of the forest. It had gotten considerably darker, twilight having set in now. The wind rustling through the trees and the crickets chirping were a tranquil blessing but still Taker didn't move an inch. It was another hour or so before he removed his hand from her mouth, and still longer after that before he dared speak. His voice was raspy and barely there, it sounded painful to hear and it was even more painful for him to push the words past his lips.

" You OK? Hope...*cough*...Paul shows up soon." He began to shuffle around in the small confines, cringing when he loosened his arms and felt a few globs of skin peel off of Mercy's arms and stick to his. He had to muffle the low whine she let loose and slowly switch their positions in the hole so he could lift himself out of it first.

"What the hell is going on!" Mercy stared up at him from the ditch as Taker got to his knees and stretched his arms out to her. She grabbed hold of both of his hands and he easily pulled her up. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Now that she had the moonlight shining through the trees, Mercy could get a better look at herself. When she looked down at her body she freaked out. "Oh my god! What the _hell_! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME! I-I'm dreaming...I've got to be. T-t-this is not possible!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as shock rolled over in waves. The skin on her arms legs was covered in crude black splotches that were practically melting off of her every time she moved. They were oozing, bloody, and disgusting. Her nausea overtook her and Mercy fell to her knees and vomited. By now she was delirious. "W-what? Kane, the a-a-apartment. We were sleeping! The airport! OH GOD!"

"Hey!" Taker grabbed her by the shoulders, the only part of her arms not burnt because of the bell sleeves on her gown, and shook her forcefully. "Get yer mind together, this is no time to be falling apart!" He let out a sort of hissing growl and cursed under his breath. 'Come on Paul, where the fuck are you! At that moment there was a rustling in the shrubbery behind them and as the dead man turned he was blinded by a bright light.

"Good lord son, you look like crap." Paul Bearer lowered the flashlight he was holding and waved a hand under his nose. "You smell like it too."

"What the hell took you so long?" Taker's voice was low and deadly, the raspy quality of it adding to the effect. He was beyond pissed and well into the level of rage. He didn't have time for Paul's shit.

"Well I couldn't let the authorities catch me out here, could I? Then we'd both be screwed." Paul noticed Mercy kneeling on the ground, her eyes darting in every which direction, and her hands on her head in frustration. "Whats this? You were supposed to be alone! Who is this-this sewer rat!" The fat man went to kick her with his foot but Mercy looked up at him with dead eyes, grabbed his ankle and flipped him onto his back into the leaves. "Ahhh! Help me up!" Paul rolled around on his back like a pig in mud as he tried to right himself.

"Serves ya right." Taker had almost smiled when Paul landed with a sickening crunch into the leaves...almost. "I've taken a special interest in her." Finally, not wanting to waste anymore time Taker grabbed Paul by his shirt collar and propelled him to his feet.

"Paul...Bearer?" A cold calm had come over Mercy when Paul's whiny voice finally got through to her. If the stories were true, then Mr. Bearer was nothing more than a fat, slimy, scum-bag. She would have socked him in the face if she could stand on her own two feet. As it were, she opted to simply give him the death glare from Hell.

"I see you're familiar with my work." Paul grinned evilly and and shined the flashlight at her. "What happened to you? Ah-never mind that. We don't have the time. Follow me." He turned and began to waddle off into the darkness, Taker following closely behind.

"Oof!" Mercy put all of her weight onto a tree and tried to get to her feet with her shoulder. She managed to do so successfully, but when she tried to walk her legs buckled from the pain. The next thing she knew, she was being carried bridal style through the woods by the Undertaker. It was then that she noticed her and Taker's attire. "Um...what's with the gowns?" She asked, but she was afraid of the answer. Even more so when Taker gave her a funny look.

"What are ya talkin' about? I just broke us out of the Marfa sanitarium, don't ya remember?" He raised a brow at Mercy when she in turned tilted her head back and looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Well, that explains a lot." She shook her head in disbelief. "This is some fucking dream. Wait until I wake up and tell Kane."

"Dream? * Cough * This ain't a dream sweetheart, this is reality." Something was definitely off with Mercy. It was like she was completely different person. She wasn't who he first saw three days go in the brick room. She was almost normal.

…...

"KAAAAAANEEEEEEEEE!" Mercy bolted upright on the mattress and Kane rolled off of the sofa in surprise."HELP, HELP!" The disoriented woman spotted Kane on his knees trying to use the sofa for support to lift himself up and barreled straight into his chest. She wrapped her arms as far she could get them around his muscular waist and sobbed uncontrollably.

"What in the...?" Kane was still half asleep and way too shocked to fully understand the situation at the moment and instead stayed propped up on his knees, his hands awkwardly resting on Mercy's shoulders. He looked that clock beside the mattress and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning and that seemed to get him to wake up. "Our flight! If we don't get a move on we'll miss it!"

'_Anail nathrak,  
Dorthnei diednei,  
Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior,  
Bathnal nathra, de era  
Allow the purity of evil to guide you.  
Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei,  
Anail nathrak, de era umbrana_'

"Shit!" Kane's cell began to ring, the Undertaker's ministry theme blaring through the small apartment. He managed to peel a sniffling Mercy off of him long enough to grab the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hey, Taker listen-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY! Where the hell are you two! How dare you slip me drugs! When I get my hands on you-"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry, you were flipping out and I had no choice. It was either that or send you back to you know where. I know you hate that dump as much as I do." Kane sighed as he stood and Mercy looped her fingers through one of his belt loops, walking with him over to her duffel bag and watching as he bent down and picked it up. "I had to drive Mercy to her place so she could pack a bag, you think you could grab my stuff and we'll meet you at the airport? If we don't leave now, we won't make it."

"Whaddya mean you won't make it?" Kane's words had seemed to calm Taker down immensely, and his head found its way back to his shoulders. He did hate that hell hole just as much as his little brother did.

"Her place is in Rhode Island, and-" Kane paused and watched as Mercy let go of his belt loop, pulled down her jeans, and plopped down onto the floor in the middle of the room. She pulled one leg up to her face, then repeated the action with the other seemingly checking them over. "Listen, I gotta go. Just meet us there." He hurriedly hung up the phone, sighing heavily as he listened to his brother cussing him for hanging up before the phone flipped shut. " Is something wrong Mercy?" She was standing up again, her pants still around her ankles and looking around with a baffled expression on her face. Kane blushed when he noticed he had been staring at her navy blue skull and crossbones panties, and he drew his one good eye up to the ceiling to take in the architecture instead.

"You could have helped me sooner. I hate you." But Mercy lacked the emotion to go with her words. She pulled up her pants and began chewing on her fingernails, quite under the impression that Kane had something to do with their whereabouts. "Magic?" She looked up at him then and smiled around her index finger before spitting out the nail and walking up to him. "I like this mask better." She admired the half mask covering his face, lifting herself onto her tip toes and stretching her arms up the expanse of his chest to gently brush her fingertips over the stubble on his chin.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of those pills." Kane's face turned crimson beneath his mask and he took both of her tiny hands in one of his large ones and lowered them. She, in turn, found the worn bandages wrapped around his elbow that needed changing.

"He hurt you too." Mercy frowned and traced the edges of the gauze with her finger, her lips quirking into a tiny smile when goose bumps rose on his skin. She grazed the nubs of her nails down his forearm and felt the muscles spasm beneath her hand.

"Come on. W-we gotta go before we miss our flight." Kane shivered and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the exit and practically pushing her down the curvy steps in front of him.

"We're going on an airplane!" Mercy squealed in delight. She had never been on an airplane before. She leaped down the last four steps, the floor creaking and groaning under the impact. Kane only nodded his head and gave her a worried look before escorting down the front stairs and into the passenger seat of his rental.

They had made the trip safely, the only incident being Mercy turning the CD player on full blast and scaring the shit out of the big red machine, resulting in him swerving over another median and cutting off a tow truck towing a back hoe. Mercy had thrown her hands over her eyes in terror as Kane cursed for twenty minutes afterward while he tried to steady his racing heart. She was mostly interested in trying to count how many trees they drove by on the way to the airport, which was ridiculous at the speed they were going. She ended up getting dizzy multiple times, bringing her hand to her forehead and shaking her head cutely.

Kane pulled up to the airport's valet an hour later and gave the kid instructions to return his rental and put it on the WWE's tab. The pair made it through the automatic glass doors before the mass of people took it's toll on Mercy and she had Kane's hand in a death grip with her own. Mercy had never been good around crowds, they made her nervous and put her on the defense. Her eyes darted around like a scared rabbit's and she practically plastered herself to Kane's side. He pulled her onto the escalator, not waiting for it to get to the top on its own and climbing the moving apparatus three steps at a time. Once at the top he veered left into terminal B2 and a sea of superstars and staff waiting to board the private jet.

"Over here!" Taker called from a row orange plastic seats along the big windows, and held up Kane's travel bag.

"Thanks man." Kane took the bag from his brother and sat down beside him waiting for the boarding line to thin out before tagging on to the end of it. They had assigned seats, so why wait in line? Mercy, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Taker! You got out too!" More than a few heads turned as Mercy shouted and flung herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up quickly, sending her tumbling onto her ass on the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" Taker seethed and dragged a hand through his hair, sliding his black bandana off as he did so. He sent death glares towards anyone who was gaping at them, sending an icy message. He turned to look down at Kane who was leaning forward in his seat, his mouth in a tiny 'o' of shock. "What's the matter with her?"

"I'll explain when there aren't so many prying ears." Kane let his eyes travel over to Edge and Christian who were making a sad attempt of hiding behind the Big Show to try and listen in. "Well...I'll explain what I can. Let's get in line."

It was another twenty minutes before they got to the head of the line, and another ten for the two big men to squeeze down the skinny aisles to the back of the plane. Mercy followed, smiling and waving at everyone that they passed and even going back into the stewardess's station when they first got on to steal some extra peanuts. She didn't notice the weird looks her fellow coworkers were giving her and happily crawled over Kane to get to the window seat instead of waiting for him to let her in. Being some of the big guys on the roster, Kane and Taker had no choice but to sit in the aisle seats, Kane in the row behind his big brother. Taker pretended to read the airplane safety manual that had been tucked into the back of the seat in front of him and rolled his eyes at the display.

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seat belts. We are getting read to take off..."The stewardess's voice came over the intercom and began to go over the safety precautions and the usual things that they were trained to do, signaling them to remain seated and buckle up.

"How do I work this thing?" Mercy had her seat belt pulled out as far as it could and was loudly mashing the two ends together as opposed to taking the time to see that you simply had to click the two ends together over your waist. Hunter, who was sitting across the aisle reading the newspaper, dog leafed his page and laughed at her.

" What do you know, the big red retard found himself an even bigger retard for a girlfriend!" He said this loud enough so that the people in the surrounding area could hear and a ripple effect of snickers traveled through the back of the plane.

"Is that your nose, or did a bus park on your face?" Kane was about to unfasten his belt and choke the living hell out of Hunter but sat back in his seat and looked down at Mercy in shock instead. She hadn't even looked up from smashing her seat belt together and spit out a smart ass comment. Even Taker had to lean into the aisle and look into the row of seats behind him before he let out deep bellowing laugh and slapped his knee in amusement.

"Hey, who the fuck do you think you-" Triple H's face was red from embarrassment and he squirmed in his seat as the superstars focused their laughter at him.

"Language sir." The stewardess walked by and smiled kindly down at him, shutting him up. She got to the last row and helped Mercy buckle her seat belt, giving her a wink and a smile before sliding her another bag peanuts and a small plastic glass of root beer. Needless to say, Hunter was quiet for the entirety of the flight.


	7. She Could Have Sworn

Hey all! I know it has been six months since I've posted anymore of this story, and I apologize profusely! Please don't hate me! I wasn't kidding when I said I got major bouts of writer's block. My inspiration is back, however, now that this new Kane Resurrected promo is out. :) (Dances around giddily.) I can't wait for the big red machine to return and wipe the floor with all these new guys! He should be steamrolling right over them in no time! (As you can see, I got my hopes up. But I still love Kane!)

As for the story, you may be asking: Is it still as confusing as all hell? The answer is, yes! Yes it is. Every time you think something is starting to make sense, it'll get even worse in the next chapter. When I do complete this story, rest assured that I will put up an epilogue explaining just exactly what the heck is going on. For now, just read on and hope not to go as crazy as some of the people in this story. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE, Vince McMahon does. (Lucky SOB) If I did, it wouldn't be rated PG , Cena would have turned heel a long time ago, and we'd still have the hardcore championship with 24 hour rules. The song Becoming Insane still belongs to Infected Mushroom, even if I didn't exactly say the name of it in this chapter it's better safe than sorry. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor! :( Once again, the poem is mine. If you want to use it for anything just send a message and let me know, and give me proper credit for it as well. :)

**One**

_There's one pill left before Heaven,_

_And we're raving lunatics_

_Fighting for the chance_

_To have just one last lick of it._

_A scary picture we make, the two of us_

_Rolling around upon the ground,_

_White powder from our Heaven_

_Slowly raining down._

_The red of your betrayal_

_Is the mask upon your face,_

_When my tongue inches too close_

_To your last and final taste._

_My asylum blues are in the darkness_

_Watching me roll upon the floor,_

_And as long as that pill is present_

_I can't love you like before._

_But the orderlies are waiting_

_With shiny buckles all in a row._

_My little slice of Heaven is gone_

_As you swallow it down whole._

_I am bound and tethered_

_Left to stare at you in vain,_

_As Heaven comes to claim you_

_So you have won the game._

_A moment of silence comes to pass_

_For the loss of what was mine,_

_But the smile on your face_

_Makes me forget the lingering crime._

_So we are carried away_

_And deemed crazier than before._

_But I've remembered what is important,_

_Just as they close the rusted door._

_There was one pill left before Heaven,_

_And even though you won the fight_

_I went to bed knowing that I loved you,_

_Before we met that cold, barren night._

The last thing Mercy remembered was Paul shining the flashlight onto a rotted wooden panel imbedded within the forest floor and hidden by the dirt and leaves. The pain had finally become too much to handle and she passed out within the Undertaker's arms. She had been sure that when she next awoke she would be back in her apartment and throwing her pillow at Kane to get him to shut off the alarm he had set. Mercy groaned loudly when the burning pain in her arms and legs flared up again before she even opened her eyes. She could feel the extra weight of heavy bandages as she shifted sluggishly in the old, creaky metal bed she was in.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Paul laughed, his whining voice piercing straight through Mercy's already pounding head. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting in the room. "Try not to move too much."

When she was finally able to focus in on her surroundings the first thing Mercy noticed were the red Christmas lights strung along some shoddy looking wooden beams in the ceiling. It cast an eerie glow around the room, the only other lighting being a small lantern on top of the stainless steel work table Paul was working at. There was an opening in one of the walls that led into pitch darkness and Mercy realized that they were underground. The table Paul was standing at was littered with bottles full of different colored fluids and salves, medical tools, a microscope, and large rolls of gauze.

The scent of embalming fluid suddenly hit Mercy full force and she had to cover her nose and mouth with the thin brown blanket that was covering her. Her arms burned when she moved them and it was then that she saw the gauze they were wrapped in, along with her legs. She turned her head towards the opening in the wall when a series of coughs echoed from within the darkness, followed by a large crash.

"He never liked having to be taken care of." Paul laughed darkly before turning around with a fresh roll of gauze and a container of some sort of salve in his hands. " Dr. Foley must be having a hell of a time trying to give him that shot." He rolled his eyes when another crash was heard, along with a few expletives.

Mercy wasn't thinking straight, especially since Paul was now coming towards her with a sinister grin. She pulled the scratchy fabric of the thin blanket up to her chin and watched him with wide eyes, his body forming grotesque shadows on the walls as he moved through the room. The rotund man cursed as he accidentally hip-checked a rickety wooden bookshelf that she hadn't noticed until now, a couple of books tumbling loudly to the floor.

"What are you so jumpy for? I just need to change your bandages." He reached out with a grubby hand and pulled the blanket off of her, tossing it over his shoulder. "I Always hated that blanket."

Something snapped within Mercy's psyche, and she was suddenly very scared. She didn't know what had come over her, it was like she had been possessed by a completely different person. Her dirty brown hair spilled over into her face and she curled into a ball against the wall that served as the head of her bed. When Paul grazed the side of her foot as he sat down beside her, she screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She hurled the one dingy pillow she had at his head and kicked out despite the burning pain in her legs. Eyes wide, she rolled off of the bed with a loud wail of anguish as she went to catch herself with her arms. Mercy felt the sores beneath her gauze riddled arms open up with the swift gesture and shuddered as the waves of pain rippled through her. Paul came at her again, lips moving frantically, but she couldn't hear anything that he was saying. Her senses were fuzzy, the room moving farther and farther away as her vision tunneled. She was still shouting but she couldn't even hear herself. She was vaguely aware of backing into a pair of strong legs, and when she looked up a huge wave of relief washed over her. "Kane...gotta fix your alarm..." Mercy blacked out.

…...

"_Thanks for taking her at such short notice Susanna, you've really gotten me out of a fix this time." A short, thin woman with a bob of wind swept brown hair handed her daughter over to Glenn's mother. He peeked from around the open back door and into the kitchen where the two women were just finishing there goodbyes, the two year old's mother fishing her keys out of her purse and heading back towards the front door. "I completely forgot I was supposed to cover for Ella tonight." She kissed the top of her daughter's own fine, brown hair before moving out of the door and out of Glenn's sight. "Be good for Mrs. Callaway, Mercy!"_

"_Goodbye Catherine, don't work too hard!" Glenn finally fully entered the kitchen, kicking off his muddy red and black Nike waffle trainers by the door as he went. His mother finally turned and she and Mercy caught sight of him covered in dirt. She let out a heavy breath in surrender . "Here, take Mercy up to your brother's room and ask him to watch her while I finish dinner. Then please get washed up."_

"_OK, Mom." Susanna ruffled the top of her youngest son's head as she put Mercy down beside him and smiled as he took her tiny hand in his and determinedly began teaching her how to climb the stairs. Glenn was five years older than Mercy, and since the first time Susanna had been asked to watch her he had shown a fierce protectiveness for her. But Mercy was oblivious to this, even though she had been showing her own admiration for him over the months. She hobbled up the stairs, tiny fist wrapped in Glenn's dirty shirt, his arm wrapped around her back for support. _

_When they finally reached the top, Mercy had rosy cheeks and a wide smile. "Did it!" She pumped her fist in the air and spun in a wobbly circle, stumbling over her feet and landing face first into Glenn's stomach. The two looked at each other and immediately burst into laughter. _

"_Hey, I can't here myself think!" A heavy hand crashed down onto Mercy's shoulder and all fun and games came to a screeching halt. She saw the frown slowly spreading across Glenn's face as his older brother scooped her up into his arms and headed back down the hall to his bedroom. _

"_Sorry, Mark." Glenn muttered an apology under his breath and followed him. Mark was eleven, but he was big for his age...real big for his age. He was already five foot ten inches tall. Glenn always hated him for that, and prayed that he would start growing taller soon too. _

"_Looks like I gotta watch you again shrimp. Don't touch anything." Of course, Glenn was ignored and Mark simply stuck Mercy on the floor by the head of his bed. Mark's room was nothing special,Glenn thought. The walls were Navy blue and bare, the curtains and bedding black, and his dresser an out of place and unfinished light oak wood. There was just the one window opposite Mark's bed and it over-looked the parking lot of the funeral home they lived above. Facing the end of the bed was his closet, complete with flimsy, black painted wood door. It had slats in it so if anyone decided to hide inside, they could see out. Glenn had done that lots of times, so he wouldn't get caught for being his brother's room. He knew where Mark hid all of the things he would get in trouble for...which were a lot of things!_

"_Red!" Mercy had maneuvered herself behind Glenn and gave a good tug to the leg of his jeans. He lost his balance and fell backwards, reaching out for anything he could grab for support. That happened to be Mercy's arm, and they both ended up tumbling to the ground in a messy heap, right on top of Mark's model Harley collection._

"_Aw, Glenn! I'm gonna kill you, ya stupid numb nuts!" Mark roared, his face turning red in anger. Even though Glenn couldn't feel it if he got socked good, he still grabbed the back of Mercy's shirt and hauled ass down the hall. Mark followed in long strides, nearly catching up to them with one long arm out-stretched. He felt his brother's fingers brush the back of his neck just as he turned and shut the door to his parents room. He turned the lock and sank to the floor, his back against the door, and his breathing heavy. _

"_You klutz." Glenn murmured the tiny insult at Mercy, the beginnings of a smirk playing at his lips. Brother forgotten, he jumped up on his parent's mahogany bed. The olive green canopy brushed his face where it hung down as he crawled to the other side and looked over the edge. _

"_Pretty!" Mercy had crawled half way under the bed, her pudgy little legs were the only part of her that he could see. Glenn rolled off of the bed as she emerged covered in dust and holding up her prize._

"_Cool Mask." Glenn looked through the plastic that was wrapped securely around it. It was red with black stripes, like claw marks gouged across the face of it, it's eyeless face staring eerily up at him. "But..." He slid under the bed himself, finding the box that Mercy had gotten to. "I don't think dad and mom wants us playing with this." As soon as he closed the lid on it, a loud banging sounded on the door and he jumped whacking his head on the underside of the bed._

"_GLENN JACOB CALLAWAY, UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mercy got scared and, clinging to Glenn's shirt sleeve the two of them edged back around the bed. He reached out his free hand and opened his parent's door. Dad was pissed. "Glenn! Do you know how much those motorcycles cost-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" He was grabbed by the shoulder, torn from Mercy's grasp, and hauled into the bathroom across from his own room. Susanna had finally made it to the top of the stairs and scooped her into her arms before joining them in bathroom to see what was the matter. She tsked at Glenn when she saw the blood pouring from the back of his head and set Mercy back on the floor so she could find the gauze that Randall couldn't._

"_Hello! Susanna, you'll never believe it! I was supposed to cover for her tomorrow not tonight." Catherine had come walking around the corner to find her daughter sitting in the bathroom doorway. _

"_Red!" Mercy pointed into the room with a concerned expression on her face. _

"_Oh, dear. Well, I'll see you in a few Susanna. Don't let me get in the way." Catherine picked up Mercy and she looked over her mother's shoulder as she turned and made her way back down the stairs. She waved a tiny hand at Mark who was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the hall and giving her the most evil stare he could muster. When she simply giggled and waved more furiously at him, he threw his hands up and disappeared back into his room._

"Red!" Mercy flopped off of the couch with a thud, the dressing room spinning wildly as she went. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and when she did Mercy propped herself up on the floor and blushed furiously. The plane had landed at eleven in the morning and she, Taker, and Kane had gone immediately to the arena. She didn't know what they were supposed to be doing here, and Kane had told her they were going to 'cut a promo' for the taping of smackdown that night and she was even going to be in her first match. She simply nodded her head in agreement the whole time he had spoken to her. Mercy was tired and didn't really understand what he was talking about. She had just wanted to lay down and go to sleep.

The dream she just had replayed in her head and she shook it as she got back up on her feet. Mercy's head was much clearer since she skipped her pills like Hurricane had said to do, and she figured that when she was blacked out in the pit they must not have forced them down her throat. Even though she was proud that she hadn't had her medicine for the day, her head was beginning to throb and she was feeling disconnected. Mercy wasn't feeling as happy as she usually was, in fact since they landed in Tampa she had been feeling really miserable. The dream didn't make her feel any better. It was so _real_!

"Hey, It's time." Kane opened the door and waved for Mercy to follow him. It must be time for the promo. She followed him down the hall quietly, head down and lost in thought. By the time they rounded the bend and headed down the next corridor she was digging the palm of her hand into her forehead to try and ebb the pain. Kane figured she was just getting into character and motioned for the camera man to begin recording immediately when they got to the parking area. Micheal Cole was standing with mic in hand, ready for the interview.

"Kane, Kane! Can I get a moment of your time please!" The camera followed Cole as he nervously approached Kane. The big man was pacing back and forth furiously, stopping once to punch the concrete wall with his gloved hand. Mercy was still standing behind the camera man, hand pressed to her forehead and not really sure what was going on. She tried to focus through the pain. "Everybody wants to know who that woman was that attacked Stone Cold on Monday night. Can you tell us anything?" Cole tried to put the mic up to Kane's mouth and quick as lightning he was hauled up by his throat and pinned to the wall.

"You tell me who she is Cole, because I have no idea!" Kane grabbed Cole's wrist and growled low and menacingly into the mic. The guy with camera was motioning for Mercy enter the scene but she didn't understand why. "If McMahon is trying to pull one over on me and my brother he-" The big red monster was interrupted by Mercy who was shoved forwards and into the fray by the camera guy and she didn't look very pleased about it.

"Mercy! I'm Mercy, you know that!" She was in too much pain to crane her neck and look up at Kane, and she was at a loss for a reason why he would forget who she was so easily. Mercy was now hitting herself in the forehead with the side of her fist , and holding her hair with the other hand. "I hurt Kane, I hurt!" She began to raise her voice, and Kane finally let Cole go.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know who you are!" Kane thought she was just acting, and putting on a pretty damned good show. Mercy tensed up and placed her head on the cool metal of the dumpster beside them. She still had one hand in her hair and was now kicking the dumpster repeatedly. Kane took a step back in confusion and tilted his head to the side. "You're crazy!" He bellowed his frustration and turned to go back inside.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Mercy's eyes widened in anger. She didn't understand, Kane was supposed to be her friend. He saved her. She began pounding on his back with all the strength she could muster and he turned and grabbed both of her hands in his gloved one, lifting her off the ground and letting her dangle there. "YOU USED MAGIC AND I'M NOT CRAZY ANYMORE!" She was kicking her feet out trying to catch him anywhere she could reach, but her legs were too short.

Kane was getting even more pissed off and frustrated and grabbed her by the throat with his other hand. He raised her high, getting ready to choke-slam her onto the top of the dumpster. Something in Mercy's head clicked and she was suddenly very afraid.

"No, Red, no..." Mercy went limp in his grasp and placed her hand on his forearm. "Don't hurt me Red, I'm not crazy." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes full of a deep, penetrating sorrow. Kane froze with her half way in the air and let her go, watching as she fell to her knees on the cement. The camera man zoomed in for a close up on shocked eyes behind his mask before Kane turned on his heel and ran back into the arena. The scene faded out with Mercy still on her knees on the pavement, hitting her head once more, and staring down at the ground.

"Hey, shoot's over. You can go get ready to tape your match now." The camera man lowered his camera and shrugged his shoulders at Mercy when she didn't acknowledge him. "These guys always get way too into their characters..." He mumbled to himself as he went into the arena through the same door Kane had.

As he was going in, Vince was coming our of the production crew's truck. He had been watching the whole thing on the monitors inside. He could here the roar of the audience packed arena, dulled by the heavy walls as he approached her. Road Dogg and X-Pac were set to tag against the B.O.D., echos of 'Oh you didn't know!' Reverberated around him faintly even though DX had turned heel and joined with the McMahons. " Did you forget to take those pills I left for you at the security yesterday?" Vince hovered over the now crouching Mercy, placing a hand upon her shoulder as she finally stumbled to her feet. He fished around in his suit-coat pocket and pulled out an orange pill container. "The Propanal supply hasn't been refilled yet, but I have the new medication you were supposed to start on." He shoved the pill bottle into the hand that wasn't currently clutching her head in confusion. " Take one right after your match. Oh, and you might want to hurry, you're supposed to interfere in the brothers' match. Great job on that promo by the way, very convincing!" Vince guided her through the double doors and straight behind the curtain at the top of the ramp. He motioned to the sound guy with his hand before turned to leave. "Cue Mercy's music!"

"But!" Mercy rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands as her music started up. "What am I supposed to do?" She muttered those last words to herself before she was shoved through the curtain from behind by someone she couldn't see.

She stumbled out onto the top of the ramp, the red lighting and white lasers making her see stars, and the smoke making it hard for her to breathe. Mercy stood there rooted to the spot , eyes wide with fear. Too many people. She began biting her fingernails nervously, eyes darting from left to right. She spotted Kane and Taker getting beat down by a bunch of guys in the ring and decided to make a mad dash towards them. The people all roared in unison when she began to run down the ramp, hands whipping out on both sides, trying to grab at her. Mercy knocked as many of the hands away as she could, and when she made it down to ringside she sat on top of the steel stairs, hanging onto the ring post for dear life. The music was cut, the lights went back to normal and the men in the ring stood over the B.O.D in a victorious pose. They were all leering at her. X-pac moved towards her first and the second he put his foot through the ropes, she screamed bloody murder.

In unison, the brothers sat up and the right to censor's music flared to life. A bunch of people in white shirts and black slacks hurried down the ramp and to Mercy's aid. As they beat down DX in the ring, two familiar faces were in a stand off with Taker and Kane.

"STEVIE! How did you find me! I'm not going back, I'm not going back!" Mercy made to cling to the ring post tighter before she noticed the second man beside him and completely freaked out. "NO, NO , NO! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" She was screaming pitifully and still thinking that Kane was angry with her and didn't remember who she was, she hurled herself into Undertaker's arms and began banging her tiny fists upon his chest. "DON'T LET HIM GET ME, DON'T LET HIM GET ME!"

Both DX and Steve Austin were now at the top of the ramp looking on in bewilderment. Some of the audience was still cheering but it had died down considerably and most were just left speechless. Undertaker went from looking utterly pissed off to shocked as hell in a matter of seconds.

"Get her out of here!" After a short moment to think things over, and not wanting to catch any heat from Vince for screwing shit up, he shoved Mercy into murderous looking Kane's arms and watched long enough to see him scoop her up and barrel through an already scattering DX and Austin. After that, he turned on his heel and crushed his fist into a wide-eyed Steven Richards's face. That sent the audience into cheering once more as they watched him single handedly take out the right to censor.

"She should have taken her medicine."Vince sat comfortably in his office and watched, shaking his head in exasperation. Just as the scene on the television faded out, there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me."


	8. When We Were Young

Hey, this chapter didn't take nearly as long as chapter 7! :D I have a few notes about the story here though. I've decided that I'm not going to go exactly with the timeline, because trying to do it with all the matches and feuds in the right order is just too complicated. This story is confusing enough. Lol. Basically its right around where HHH tore his quad and Austin kind of snapped and went a little nuts. Some of the characters may show up earlier than when they debuted as well, but I won't be writing in any of the new guys.

I'll let you in on a little secret so you understand the story a little better as well. Mercy suffers from severe Dissociative Identity Disorder. I recommend going to wiki to find out more about it if you wish. Again, it wouldn't let me put an actual link to the page I went to Also, when you see sections in italics, it is a memory of which both personalities are witnessing at the same time along with spirit Kane. But wait, how could spirit Kane break down that wall where Insane Taker was holed up at the asylum? I'll explain here and at some point in the story as well. If you remember, it was raining that day. It is said that spirits or ghosts can draw energy from the elements. I'm not an expert on it, but lets just say that spirit Kane can do this. Since he used up the majority of his energy at the time, he could not help Mercy when Buchanan was burning her with the matches. Just thought I'd clear that up. It made sense in my mind. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **The McMahons own the WWE, not me. Please don't sue! D: Also, there is a link to the new medicine so you can see exactly what it does if you wish. I didn't invent the medicine either. I don't know who did, but it wasn't me so please don't sue for that either! The poem is mine, please ask if you want to use it for anything, and if you do give me credit for it! Thanks, and enjoy! (Well, there SHOULD be a link for the medicine, but yet again fanfiction won't let me post it.)

**Maniac**

You were the rushed, fervent stars  
But I was the cold, blue moon.  
Satisfaction came as a line thin as a paper cut  
But the bubbling blood blocked my view,  
And I over-stepped the boundaries  
Set around your scorching heart.

You were the white hot sunlight  
But I was the bleak, raw rain.  
Simplicity was a bitch to reach  
When we both flailed our arms at nothing,  
And our eyes were covered by the clouds.

You were the blessed mortal, undying  
But I was the constant, sick disease.  
Peace should have come home by now  
But war was holding it prisoner  
Tied to a chair with rubber bands,  
And you refused to agree with it's terms.

You were the pure, coveted love  
But I was angry, crimson hate.  
Loneliness shouldn't have settled in  
While we were still together,  
Ambling across the cobblestones of life.

I swear I'll let you go love,  
If you promise to take me with you.

Mercy's eyes fluttered, the red lighting of the underground haven bouncing off of her lids and sending sparks of memory spiraling through her mind. Silent, Kane stood at her bedside cloaked within the shadows. His father stood with his back to him, working with his chemicals and unaware of his presence. Kane could see her memories clear as day if he closed his eyes, but it didn't scare him like it should have. If he touched her, she would see more and they would both remember what was forgotten. It was what he wanted, his goal. Dr. Foley limped into the room, his bad knee giving him problems in the damp underground. The big red machine adjusted his glove and observed.

"He's asleep Paul." Foley grinned, all teeth except for the missing one. Bearer waved him off, his back still turned. Instead of leaving, Dr. Foley pulled on his dirty old lab coat and came to stand beside him. "What, exactly, is that?" His eyes were bright with insanity.

"Her medicine." Paul finished filling an IV bag and turned to hang it, rolling his eyes at Foley as he went. When the mad doctor had arrived, he was holding a copy of Mercy's file. When Paul was finished reading its contents he had drawn a cold, slimy hand down the front of his face in exasperation.

"Just where in the hell did you get Haldol from Paul?" Dr. Foley tilted his head sideways and leered up at the slightly taller man.

"You, you idiot! You take the same thing for your Schizophrenia." Paul mumbled incoherently to himself. How the hell did this man get to be a doctor in the first place! The rotund man was now directly beside Kane, and he moved before his hand could shoot through his side as he rubbed alcohol over Mercy's arm.

While Paul prepared the IV, Kane crouched beside the bed and brushed his fingers through Mercy's hair. Her body twitched and she saw red once more before being shoved back into her subconscious. Her memories flared to life.

"_Sorry about last week Susanna, I don't know what I was thinking!" Catherine placed her daughter down in front of a large Christmas tree and gave her friend a hug. "How is Glenn's head?" It was the annual neighborhood holiday get together, and this year was Mercy's mom's turn to host it. It was taking place in a rented hall two blocks over from Mark and Glenn's house. _

_Mercy stared around her in awe, the cold linoleum floor chilling her white stocking covered legs. She crawled beneath the present laden tree and looked out over the expanse of the room. The tree was tucked neatly into the corner looking out over it. Red and green covered round tables littered the room in a random pattern, pretty looking glass china set at each place. The chairs were only metal folding ones, but it didn't take away from the splendor of it all in Mercy's eyes. To her, the tree was twenty feet tall, the silver tinsel a happy rainbow of lights as the fluorescent bulbs twinkled off of it. There were long buffet tables lining the edges of the room, decked out in all the usual fare of the Holidays. Turkey, ham, roast beef, mashed potatoes, freshly roasted chestnuts, and the desserts looked out of this world. She could see the hired caterers setting up an enormous tower of chocolates, the pies beside it (Pumpkin, apple, and pecan.) still had the steam rising off of them. _

"_That boy." Susan shook her head as said 'boy' ran past the two women and plopped down beside Mercy among the gifts . Mark was still near the entrance, hands in pockets and lumbering up to them slowly. "He'll be fine, thank goodness. Everything here just looks amazing Cath!" _

"_You can say that again! Looks like I'm going to need a few more notches in my belt before the night is over." Mercy's father, Jack, stepped up behind his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. He had been talking with Randall and Paul Bearer who had just arrived as well. " Hey Glenn, Mark! Come here for a minute." Glenn stood and brushed the pine needles off of his pants as Mark finally arrived where they all stood. "I want you to meet Mercy's cousin Paige. He is the same age as you Mark, so I figured I'd introduce him to you."_

_The two boys looked past Jack to see a boy standing in the open front entrance beside Paul. He was much shorter than Mark, of course, and had five inches at least on Glenn. Dirty blond, almost brown hair was close-cropped to his head in a greasy mane of waves, his blue jeans were covered in dirt and ripped, and he had on a green long sleeve shirt with a red suede vest. Mark snorted at his appearance, his green eyes in a competition with Paige's greyish blue. There was mischief in those eyes, and Mark made a note to keep one of his on the brat. Mark may only be eleven years old, but he was a smart kid and wise beyond his years. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Paul slip a package into his mother's hands. When he focused on Paige again he was already across the room and talking to his little brother. _

"_Hey." Paige walked straight up to Glenn and put out his hand to shake. He smiled up at the adults and let Randall ruffle his hair after telling the boys to watch Mercy for a bit and to have a good time. Once they moved off and left them alone, he strengthened his grip in an attempt to crush the smaller boy's hand. His smile turned malicious._

"_Hi." Glenn simply let him shake his hand, face void of emotion. He knew Paige was trying to intimidate him, but he was doing a poor job of it. Glenn couldn't feel the slight pain of his hand being squeezed, just the pressure. Mercy was standing now, hugging Glenn's side as usual, and Mark was standing behind Paige burning holes into the back of his head. He tensed up when Paige released his hand and crouched down to Mercy's eye level. Mercy hid her face in the back of Glenn's legs._

"_What's the matter with you, shrimp? Its me." Paige frowned at his cousin, grabbed her by the arm and peeled her away from Glenn._

"_Bad!" Mercy struggled in his grasp so he squeezed her arm tighter. "That hurts!" She began to sniffle and thinking she was going to start wailing any second he clamped a hand over her mouth._

"_Shut up!" Just as he finished saying this, Mark grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him backwards, turning him to face him as he went. Glenn had leaped in, fist raised and ready to punch Paige's lights out but his brother had gotten there first so he stood back and watched in amazement. Mark never stood up for anyone but him and he was under the impression that he didn't like Mercy all that well anyhow._

"_Touch her again and I'll use your head as a basketball." Mark seethed through gritted teeth, and straightened himself to his full height to tower over Paige. _

"_OK, whatever you say!" Paige put his hands up in surrender and backed up when Mark let him go. He dashed off to where he saw some other children playing, nervousness evident on his face._

…...

The room was spinning in and out of focus and there was a loud ringing in her ears when Mercy next opened her eyes, her body in the midst of a sharp downward fall. She landed, bouncing roughly on faded gray, suede sofa cushions, the wooden beams between the sections sending a dull throbbing through her backside. Minutes that seemed like hours passed while she tried to right herself into a sitting position unsuccessfully, and regain her hearing. Mercy finally opted for laying back, feet stretched out along the length of the couch. Once she could see clearly again, she saw Kane pacing back and forth furiously, hands flying in the air in frustration. It was only when he stuck two arms on either side of her head and brought his red and black clad face within inches of hers that the ringing in her ears had ceased.

"-YOU LISTENING TO ME!" If Mercy had been a cartoon, she was sure her hair would be blown straight back by the force of his roaring. Seeing that it wasn't, she got right up in his face. The Undertaker came stomping into the dressing room just as she did so wrapped up in his own anger, but when he saw the two fighting he stopped just inside the room and watched with raised brows.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Mercy propped herself up on her elbows and got nose to nose with the big red machine. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She was going to say more, but her elbow slipped and she crushed her funny bone on Kane's much stonier forearm. "SON OF A BITCH!" Mercy slipped beneath Kane's arms and began to rub her sore elbow as she stood. She went to kick the couch for good measure, and lo and behold, she stubbed her toe. "FUCKER!" She was now holding her foot and jumping up and down like a mad woman.

"HEY!" Taker bellowed, making his presence known. He was standing behind the sofa now, arms crossed over his chest. Kane straightened to his full height and went to grab Mercy by the back of her shirt, but his brother got there first. He hefted her up under one arm like a stack of books and carried her into the bathroom, Kane following. Taker turned the shower on cold and dropped her , fully clothed, into the stream. " Cool down, will ya? You've got a match in a few minutes. After that you can explain to us just what in the hell is the matter with ya!"

"YEEOWWW! I'm cool, I'm cool!" Mercy shot out of the shower stall and grabbed a nearby towel. It wasn't until she was drying herself off that she realized where she was. She walked back into the main room then proceeded to check her arms and legs. When she went to check her legs she felt something in her pocket. It was a new prescription.

**Pimozide **( wiki/Pimozide)

~ _Take one 3mg twice a day, with food_

_~ Unlimited Refills_

"Where did you get this?" Kane swiped the bottle from her hands as she looked at it dumbfounded, and inspected the label thoroughly. He tossed it to his brother afterward, and nodded in agreement as Taker pocketed the pills.

"I-I don't know...I..." Mercy looked around in confusion. "I was just in that underground room with Bearer, I was hurt...I?" She looked back and forth between the brothers, expecting an explanation. They simply shook there heads, just as baffled as she was. There was a knock on the door and a crew member poked his head in.

"Mercy, your match is up in five, get into position please." He scurried away just as fast, obviously scared of the two huge men with her.

"We'll have a little talk with Vince after your match, lets go." Taker spoke, and Kane put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her towards the still open door.

"Wait, a match!" Now Mercy was really lost. She just now finally remembered that she should have been in her apartment with Kane. "What the hell! We were supposed to be in my apartment, what happened!" She let Kane drag her down the hall, panic over-riding everything else for the moment. "ARE WE IN FLORIDA ALREADY! Holy Hell! Somebody please explain to me what is going on! Hold on, I don't even know who my match is with! AND HOW THE HELL ARE WE ALREADY IN FLORIDA!" The closer they got to the curtains, the more attention Mercy drew, and the more she remembered. " I was having a dream...it was Christmas. I was little and...Who are Mark and Glenn? I'm so damned confused!"

The two brothers noticeably faltered when Mercy said their names, but she didn't catch on. They gave each other a steely glance before they finally came to a halt just behind the curtain to the ramp. The audience was currently cheering on Chyna as she got the one, two, three on Ivory and won the woman's championship.

"Ready to play the game?" Hunter walked up behind the trio, his wife plastered to his side. Austin and Debra were right behind them, and there were smug smirks all around. Totally bypassing the brothers, all but Debra looked Mercy up and down and snickered. Her clothes were still sopping wet and she looked like a drowned rat. She was currently wringing out the end of her black tank and muttering to herself. "Now I know why they made this a handicap match." Hunter laughed aloud and he and Stephanie followed his music down to the ring. Once they were out of sight, Austin dropped the smile from his face.

"Between you and us," He motioned towards the whole group. "I don't like them much. Me and Debra might be in their corner tonight, but I wouldn't be to worried about that." Austin and Debra turned and headed down to ringside, leaving Taker and Kane to look after them in suspicion. Mercy was about to say something when Vince walked up and got ready to head through curtain as well.

"What are going out there for?" Kane questioned his 'boss', towering over him threateningly.

"I wouldn't miss this match for the world." Vince smiled in mock innocence before adjusting his tie and surprising everyone in the arena with his entrance.

"This don't smell right." Green eyes lit up like fire, and Taker instantly went on the defense. He and his brother stood like statues behind Mercy, nodding once to each other in affirmation.

When her music hit, she jumped in surprise and stumbled through the curtain. Mercy stood there looking around for a moment before the audience roared and she felt the presence of the two behemoths behind her. It seemed to knock her back into reality long enough to get her into the ring, but once she got there she drew a complete blank. Stephanie was on the ring post, her husband ready to start things off in the ring, and Mercy decided to stupidly turn her back on them. She grabbed the top rope with her hands and being to short to see over the top, through the second rope at Kane.

The bell rang and HHH grabbed her by the waist and rolled her up for a pin. She kicked out at two and a half and poked him in the eyes three stooges style. While he swore and threw a tantrum in the ring, she ran to the left the corner of the ring by the commentators. As she waited for Hunter to come stalking towards her she listened to JR arguing with Paul Heyman over how unfair the match was. When he finally came barreling at her, Mercy jumped to the side, grabbed a handful of HHH's hair and slammed his forehead into the turnbuckle as hard she could. Heyman droned on loudly about that move being called the shiver, and wondering why her clothes were soaking wet, and that maybe there was connection. HHH brought a hand to his forehead and glared daggers at Mercy who was at the other side of the ring by now. She vaguely noticed Austin and Debra heading back to the backstage area, the audience members seeing this as well. Some cheered while others booed, not sure what was going to happen.

Mercy had forgotten about Stephanie and backed up into the corner she was standing in, only to get her hair pulled while the ref's back was turned, arguing with Vince who was standing and shouting at the commentators desk. The only thing that did was piss her off. She turned and grabbed Stephanie by the ears, tossing her head first over the ropes. She was going to go for a halo but HHH landed a huge clothesline, clobbering her in the face with his arm instead of her chest. Kane jumped up onto the ringside and tried to get inside to help her. Mercy was flat on her back, a dazed looking expression on her face. Hunter tagged his wife in to go for the pin but she never got it.

The lights flickered out for a second, sending the arena into chaos. When they came back up, the titantron came on with a black backdrop, and a message spluttering in and out of focus on it in white.

_It's me..._

Flipping over onto her stomach, Mercy looked up at the screen groggily. She pulled herself to her knees, heart racing and eyes wide. With her focus off of the match, Hunter was able to scramble into the ring and set her up for a pedigree. He hit it with full force and he and Stephanie high tailed it up the ramp and left after she finally got the three count.

The ref rolled Mercy onto her back as Kane finally managed to get into the ring. He scowled behind his mask at the blood cascading down her face. Triple H had got her good, and there was deep gash above her left eye. She was unconscious but still moving around, eyes glazed over, and mind miles away.

"Don't leave me Red...not again." Mercy grabbed Kane's glove-less hand, looking past him at something he couldn't see.

Vince took this time to strut into the ring, stupid enough to think that Kane or Taker wouldn't harm him. The EMT's had gotten there by now and were working on Mercy. Vince grabbed a mic from Lillian and did a lap around the inside of the ring before bringing the mic to his lips. He didn't get to say much though, because Kane had rose to his full height and closed his hand around Vince's throat. He raised him in the air with one arm and sent him crashing down. The audience began to roar once more as Kane rolled out of the ring and stalked to the top of the ramp where Mercy was being wheeled into the back for examination.

The Undertaker was still standing by the steel steps, eyes glued to the titantron in a cold fury.


End file.
